Anti-Hero!
by LordDeuce
Summary: Igneel before he found Natsu, he found Naruto and tried to train him in the Art of Dragon Slayer Magic... now meet Naruto Uzumaki, he's rude, he's irresponsible, he's an asshole and doesn't listen to others, he craps on your typical cliché Manga hero, he would rather read Manga than be a Hero!
1. Rather Read Manga!

**Note: Just an Idea I got, dunno where it'll go so yeah enjoy!**

**Summary: Igneel before he found Natsu, he found Naruto and tried to train him in the Art of Dragon Slayer Magic... now meet Naruto Uzumaki, he's rude, he's irresponsible, and doesn't listen to others, he craps on your typical cliché Manga hero, he would rather read Manga than be a Hero!**

**Disclaimer: I do not Own Fairy Tail and I do not own Naruto, both belong to their respective owners, I make no money out of this. All rights go to them.**

**Chapter 1: Rather Read Manga!**

Natsu Dragneel was following the scent, a familiar scent. The scent he had picked up since he arrived to Magnolia from a quest with Lucy.

"It has to be Igneel... or maybe it's _him_.. no, it better not be _him_!" Natsu told himself as he walked quickly, following the scent.

"Natsu! I'm tired, don't walk too fast!" Lucy complained as she followed her pink haired friend.

"Aye!" Happy agreed with Lucy, the blue cat was too tired to fly.

Natsu didn't hear them due to being too focused on the familiar scent, the scent got stronger and stronger as he got closer and closer. - Natsu froze, in front of him didn't stand Igneel , nope. In front of him stood Naruto Uzumaki. His... uh, Dragon Brother, they were two Mages who were raised by Igneel.

"N-Naruto..." Natsu said as he stared at the blonde in front of him.

"Who are you?" The blonde asked him as he blinked.

Natsu growled and glared at Naruto, and while he glared he noticed the blonde had black pants that fit him perfectly, he also had black boots with untied shoelaces, he wore a long-sleeved light blue shirt with a high-collar. The blonde on his hand he held a Manga with the title "Soul Eater" and while Natsu glared at him Naruto ignored the glare.

"Natsu, who is this?" Lucy questioned the Dragon Slayer.

"He's Naruto Uzumaki... he and I... we were both raised by Igneel!" Natsu told her.

"SO! HE'S YOUR BROTHER AND YOU NEVER TOLD ME?!" Lucy reacted as she yelled at him.

"Um.. it never came up... plus, I was expecting Igneel not him!" Natsu said dejectedly.

"Oh.. why?"

"Naruto is an asshole!" Was Natsu's only reply before he turned to face Naruto who was gone, "Where is he?!"

"Uh, I don't know!" Lucy looked around and then she saw him, "Look he's going to the park!"

"Eh, screw him, let's head back to the guild!" Lucy glared at Natsu when she heard him say this.

"He's like your family! Invite him to the guild!" Lucy told him and Natsu shrugged his shoulders before saying, "Whatever!"

Both along with Happy followed the blonde who was reading the Manga while walking, at last they noticed he stopped and sat on a park bench to read the Manga, they quickly walked up to him, and the blonde just ignored them and continued reading the Manga.

"Uh... um... hey... Naruto? Uh would you like to Join Fairy Tail?" Lucy asked the blonde with a smile.

"Fuck no!" Naruto replied while reading his Manga.

Lucy was taken-back by his sudden rude reply causing her to jump back, Natsu growled and quickly snatched Naruto's Manga.

"You bastard, you don't have to be so rude!" Natsu yelled as he glared at Naruto.

"Oh, is that you Natsumi?" Naruto's eyes widened when he saw Natsu.

"IT'S NATSU NOT NATSUMI YOU ASSHOLE!" Naruto didn't seemed phased by Natsu's outburst.

"Yeah, yeah whatever Natsumi, gimme back my Manga!" Naruto shrugged his shoulder's.

"No! Not until you apologize to Lucy!"

"Apologize for?"

"Being so rude to her!"

"She should be the one apologizing to me for interrupting me while I read Manga!"

"Screw you!"

"Natsumi, I sense sexual tension coming from you, go to a Love Hotel with your girl-friend, Levy."

"MY NAME IS LUCY! NOT LEVY!"

Naruto blinked, "What's the difference? Both names start with **L **and end with **Y**!"

Lucy glared at him and spoke, "You're right, he's an asshole! Let's go, Natsu!"

Natsu nodded and took off with Lucy, Naruto blinked as he watched them leave. That was odd the blonde thought. He had come to Magnolia to buy this Soul Eater Manga because in the town he lived in, the Manga was all sold out, and here comes Natsumi or whatever his name was along with a huge boobed girl, and they interrupt him from reading his Manga, they were now considered the hostile enemy!

"HEY! HE TOOK MY MANGA!" Naruto who was locked in his thoughts suddenly yelled as he got up. The blonde quickly ran after them, and he looked for them but he couldn't find them. What the hell? Now he would never find out what happened next in the Manga!

**A Few Hours Later...**

Naruto walked entire all of Magnolia for a few hours to see if he could find the pink haired boy and the blonde haired girl, but he couldn't find them. The blonde sighed it was time to head back home to Oak Town, the sun was beginning to set. The blonde walked but stopped when he saw the blonde haired female from earlier, and she was surrounded by 4 men.

"HEY! LEVY! YOU HAVE MY MANGA!" Naruto yelled as he ran towards her, "Give it back!"

"Hey, who the fuck are -" One of the four men was interrupted when Naruto kicked him and he flew backwards.

"Shut the fuck up, boob sucker!" Naruto yelled at him, "I'm talking to Levy, you're a mere side character here!"

"H-He just kicked the b-boss like a basketball, get him!" The three remaining men charged at the blonde.

Naruto blinked and said, "Who the fuck are you guys – wait am I interrupting a gang bang?"

"NO YOU PERVERT! THESE GUYS JUST ATTACKED ME OUT OF NO WHERE!"

"Oh, in that case have fun, I'm going home." Naruto said as he began walking away, the three men stopped and blinked, really? They were going to attack him because they thought he wanted to play hero and save the damsel.

"Hey! Asshole! What kind of guy are you?!" Lucy snapped at Naruto, "WHAT KIND OF MAN LEAVES A POOR INNOCENT GIRL TO BE ATTACKED?!"

"You're a Fairy Tail Mage, aren't you?" Naruto asked without looking back, "Don't Fairy Tail Mages know how to take care of themselves, I rather read Manga than fight these losers!"

"Haha, they took my celestial keys... so I can't really do anything!"

"You're a cliché Manga damsel in distress, that's pathetic!" Naruto said as he started walking away.

"WAIT! IF YOU UH HELP ME OUT... UH... I'LL BUY YOU MANGA!" Lucy offered the blonde. Naruto stopped this was a once in a life-time offer.

"Also you have to let me stay at your place or something, it's too late to go back to Oak Town."

Lucy was going to reject his offer but she knew if she said no, he'd leave her, that asshole. She nodded and Naruto turned around while he grinned evilly.

"Eh, so you men are looking for a playmate, eh? Here I am!" Naruto said as he grinned, and as he pulled and torn the sleeve on the right side of his entire arm to reveal the Phantom Lord guild symbol. "CUZ US PHANTOM LORD BITCHES LOVE TO PLAY!"

"Shit – he's from Phantom Lord!"

Lucy's eyes widened, so he was from a guild already.

"Oh, if you don't come at me – I'll come at you!" Naruto yelled as he charged at them, in a flash the three men were knocked out, and Naruto was standing there grinning like he had just gotten laid.

Lucy looked surprised but snapped out of it quickly to get the celestial keys that were taken away by one of the men, she then spoke, "T-Thank you!"

Naruto ignored her and followed her as she began walking, man what a troublesome day! 

**A/N: There you have it! This takes place after Lucy joins Fairy Tail, and before Phantom Lord attacks Fairy Tail and such. So yeah! Read, Write, and Review! Also please gimme idea's if you have any!**


	2. Asshole!

**Authors Note: Thank you for the review guys :) I look forward to them! I am really excited about this story, and I will be doing One-Shots, and more stories in the future so yeah! Feel free to PM if you guys have any idea's for fictions, I have my own so I don't need any BUT if you want me to do a story with your idea I will gladly due so if I have time, yes I would give you credit! ALSO IF ANYONE WANTS TO DO A FAN-FICTION STORY CHALLENGE OR WHATEVER PLEASE PM ME! I THINK THAT WOULD BE FUN! WITH THAT SAID ENJOY!  
><strong>

**Disclaimer: I do not own crap, because if I did... I would have a better computer xD**

**Chapter 2: Asshole.**

When Lucy arrived to her apartment she didn't have to tell Naruto to make himself at home, because well... the blonde was already making himself at home, he stripped off his clothes to reveal red boxers with white swirls on them, and he had a white tank-top, the blonde casually walked to the refrigerator and opened it up.

Lucy couldn't help but sweat-drop, "What are you doing?!"

"I'm planning a bank robbery, what else would I be doing, Levy?" Naruto replied sarcastically while he took out ingredients to make himself a sandwich.

"It's L.U.C.Y!" Lucy corrected the blonde, "NOT LEVY, GOT IT?!"

Naruto ignored her for a few seconds before saying, "You say something or was that the wind?"

Lucy growled and stormed off to her room, she gave up. She was too tried to bother with the blonde, and she jumped on her bed and laid there while looking at the ceiling. She thought about how Natsu and Naruto were so different even though they were both raised by Igneel, hell, she was surprised Natsu never said anything about Naruto, shouldn't Naruto be like a brother to Natsu?!

_Natsu is soft... warm.. caring, he protects anyone without thinking twice whether they are a Fairy Tail Mage or not.. Naruto on the other hand is... blunt, rude, and overall a asshole... Natsu has warm eyes, while Naruto has empty blue eyes... no not empty... he just didn't seem to have a goal.. they are so different! _Lucy thought as she looked at the ceiling. The blonde haired Mage after a few more minutes of laying on her bed decided to go take a shower, she was sweaty ass hell. So she grabbed some of her clothes and took off to the bathroom.

She opened the door without knocking the door and froze... on her toilet sitting down was Naruto and he seemed to be taking a crap while reading one of her Fairy Tail Magazines, the one that had Mira in very revealing outfits, her favorite freaking magazine, the blonde noticed her but seemed to be ignoring her.

"Hmph, yes, I am in your bathroom, taking a crap on your toilet while reading your Magazine.. Kay? Thanks, Sayonara... BITCH!" Naruto spoke at last without looking at her.

Lucy stayed frozen for a few more seconds before turning red, "OH! S-Sorry!" Lucy quickly closed the door, Naruto shrugged his shoulders and continued on as if nothing had happened.

Lucy on the other side of the door was still red, "Tsk! He should of locked the door, that pig! - wait wasn't he making a sandwich?!"

The blonde just wait and wait and wait for the blonde to come out but he never came out, she was tired of waiting until at last her eyes widened.

"Wait – he had my magazine with Mira's pictures... could he be doing that! N-No... wait but what If he i-is... w-why am I thinking this?!" Lucy's face turned with red from embarrassment, because of her thoughts. She slowly got closer towards the door and knocked a few times, "Naruto?" she called him, but no reply. She sighed and just opened the door.

She sweat-dropped... THE BLONDE WAS FREAKING SLEEPING ON HER TOILET NOW – AND DROOL WAS COMING OUT OF HIS MOUTH!

"WHAT THE HELL?!" Lucy yelled for the blonde could wake up. She couldn't believe this!

It worked because the blonde quickly woke up, and looked at Lucy, "Lucky... you ran out of toilet paper!"

Lucy looked at him and couldn't believe it, "So.. lemme get this straight... because there was no toilet paper you decided to just fall asleep there?!"

"Pretty much!"

"DID IT NOT HIT YOU IN THE HEAD TO CALL ME? I WOULD OF GOTTEN YOU SOME?!"

"It did, but it sounded too troublesome plus I was pretty comfy!"

Lucy's left eye-brow twitched as she walked away to get toilet paper, she couldn't believe this idiot, he was just weird!

**Meanwhile At Fairy Tail...**

Natsu wasn't loud like he usually was, he was sitting on a table deep in his thoughts, and Fairy Tail member's were worried about him, this was rare.

"Flame-brain, what's up with you?!" Gray questioned the pinkette, as he walked towards him.

"Gray... it's nothing.." Natsu said and everyone's eyes widened, Natsu was not in character, He rarely addressed Gray by his name but rather by "Stripper" or "Popsicle" and this shocked them, something was wrong here!

"Where is Natsu?! What have you done to him?!" Erza appeared out of nowhere and shook Natsu who seemed to wanna puke.

"Aye, he bumped into his brother earlier, and he's thinking about him I think!" Happy told the members in Fairy Tail.

"YOU HAVE A BROTHER?!"

"NATSU! WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL US?!"

"IS HE CUTE LIKE YOU?!"

Natsu looked at them and said, "He's not my blood related brother, Igneel found him before he found me... and I don't think he considers me a brother... and I don't think I do too.."

"Hey! I know why don't you invite him to Fairy Tail?!" Mira suggested happily, she wanted to meet the man who caused Natsu to look and act like this.

"Lucy did, and he rudely rejected her request, that bastard!" Natsu growled, "He's such an asshole... but Igneel always liked him better..."

"Tell us about him?!"

Natsu sighed and said, "Well..."

**[Flash Back]**

"**Natsu! Do the Dragon Roar once more!" **Igneel a large red dragon with a X scar slashed on his chest told Natsu.

"Dad! It's hard, my throat hurts! Why doesn't Naruto do it?!" Natsu pointed at Naruto who was leaning back against a tree, his eyes were closed and he seemed to be sleeping.

Igneel thought about it and nodded, **"NARUTO! BRAT WAKE UP BEFORE I THROW YOU AT THE MOON!" **Igneel roared at the blonde.

"Shut up, lizard! I was sleeping!" Naruto said as he woke up due to the roars.

"**Do the Dragon's Roar!" **Igneel told Naruto who blinked.

"Screw that! Go eat a tree!"

"**What'cha say brat?!" **

"You heard me, Old man!"

"**Ungrateful brat!" **

"Lizard Breath!"

"**Smelly Human!" **

"Lunch!"

"**Lunch?!" **

"I'll roast you up, then eat you!"

"**Hahaha! Brat, you couldn't do that if you tried!" **

"Oh yeah?" Naruto stood up and yelled, **"Roar Of The Dumbass Fire Dragon!"**

Natsu's eyes widened when out of Naruto's mouth came out a huge beam of fire, it was bigger than what he had ever done, and it headed right towards Igneel, was Naruto trying to kill Igneel!? Igneel opened his mouth and he inhaled the beam of fire, he had eaten the blonde's fire.

"**Hmph, thanks for the snack, brat!"** Igneel grinned at Naruto who glared at him, Igneel then punched the top of Naruto's head, **"AND THAT'S FOR CALLING ME A DUMB-ASS!" **

"WELL YOU ARE!"

"**DO YOU WANT TO BE EATEN BRAT?!" **

"COME ON EAT ME! I'LL MESS UP YOUR INSIDES!"

"**GRR!" **

Igneel glared at Naruto, who glared back at Igneel, causing a spark of electricity to form between the too, Natsu couldn't help but feel left out.. or jealous. Naruto all he did was sleep, eat and sleep some more, he never trained hard like Natsu... and yet he did a Dragon's Roar that was faster and stronger than his, not only that but he seemed really close with Igneel... Even though Igneel only called Natsu "Son" and only Natsu called Igneel "Dad" he still didn't feel like he had the type of bond Igneel and Naruto had... what type of bond did they have if... they didn't see each other as son and father.

"What type of bond do you guy's have?" Natsu asked both of them, as they stopped glaring at each other and they looked at him.

Naruto shrugged his shoulder's and went back to the tree he was sleeping in, he closed his eyes and said, "Igneel is my bitch, and I am his Master – that type of bond!"

**"SCREW YOU!" **Igneel roared at Naruto while flipping him off, Naruto smirked as he drifted asleep.

**[Flash Back End]**

"Wow.. that guy is something!" Gray stated, now he really wanted to meet Naruto.

"Like I said he's just an asshole!" Natsu stated, "The Day Igneel left both of us he didn't even cry once!"

"Really?!" The others asked surprised.

Natsu nodded and spoke, ".Yeah.."

**[Flash Back]**

"Igneel... why... I don't understand... why?" Natsu grinned as he looked out from the cave were Igneel used to sleep, it had been a few day's since Igneel left and he hadn't returned.

"Hmph, it's just a Dragon, don't see why you're crying!"

"THAT DRAGON WAS MY DAD BASTARD!" Natsu snapped at Naruto with tears in his eyes before he spoke, "What did you see Ingeel as?"

Naruto shrugged his shoulder's, "A annoying overgrown lizard!"

Natsu's eyes widened, he couldn't believe it, he was about to say something when Naruto spoke, "Well, I am going back home with mom and dad, it's been fun, Natsumi, but we must take separate paths!"

Naruto turned and began walking away, Natsu watched him leave as he spoke to himself, "I'll one day... find you Igneel... then I can ride on your back once more!" the pink haired boy then walked away as well, but not before looking at Naruto one last time, that was one of the many of the time's he would look at the blonde's back throughout the years.

**[Flash Back End]**

"Hm... did he have a rough child-hood or something?" Gray asked Natsu, "He seems messed up."

Natsu shook his head, "No, Naruto had a amazing life... unlike some of us... he wouldn't understand any of us!"

"I see, but if you see him again invite him over!" Mira smiled at Natsu.

"Oh, I don't need to do that.." Natsu grinned as he looked at them, and show them a Manga. "I took this from him, the bastard will be coming, and I won't return this until he apologizes to Lucy!"

**Note: It was going to be so much longer but... I gotta freaking head-ache and I am hungry, so I hope you and enjoyed and please tell me what you think! Yes next chapter Naruto takes a little field trip to Fairy Tail, and I guess I'll have him fight Natsu or something... maybe Erza not sure, I still need to plan that chapter lol!**

**So uh yeah! Thank you for reading :D**


	3. Crazy Or Stupid!

**A/N: Enjoy this chappie! Oh, Btw Naruto is one year older than Natsu... so no one really knows Natsu's age... there are guesses here and there, but let's say he's 17 so Naruto is 18, so just a heads up on that!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything!**

**Chapter 3: Crazy Or Stupid?**

Lucy woke up to the smell of yummy food, she got up and walked to the kitchen where Naruto seemed to be cooking, well damn he knew how to cook! Anyways, she watched and saw that he was cooking eggs, with toast, with pancakes, with eggs, damn the guy really did eat a lot.

"Lucky, you're running out of food!" Naruto told her as he placed all the food he was making in different plates, and placed them on the table.

"Yeah! Because you're eating it all!" Lucy snapped at him while she sat down on the table, "Wait – did you call me Lucky?" Lucy froze.

Naruto just ignored her and she remained frozen, Naruto sat down besides the table and began eating. Lucy was lost in her thoughts... only one person had called her that... and it was one of her child hood friends, the only child hood friend she had when she was younger... wait and he sorta acted like Naruto... could it be? No she shook her head – that child friend of hers had died... the blonde was so locked in her thoughts she started eating without realizing it.

_Wait – didn't he cook this for himself! _Lucy thought as she took a bite of the toast and looked at the blonde, _Well, I don't think he cares so I might as well enjoy! _And so the big boobed Fairy Tail Mage enjoyed her food! Naruto finished eating quickly and spoke, "I'll be on my way!" the blonde began walking away towards the door.

Lucy wanted to say something, but how could he? He was an asshole, what could she possibly say? So she nodded and the blonde finally left. She continued eating until she noticed the big mess Naruto had left in her house, her right eye-brow rose and she yelled, "DAMN YOU NARUTO, YOU ASSHOLE!"

Naruto smirked when he heard he scream as he walked out, it was time to pay a visit to Fairy Tail. The blonde continued walking lazily around town until he realized he had no clue where the guild was located, but that didn't stop him from looking around, his determination to get that Manga was the same as Luffy trying to become the pirate king!

"Levy you did great on that mission, you were amazing!"

"Yeah! Levy you were awesome!"

"Haha, thanks guys but I couldn't have done it without you! Now let's head to the guild, I am getting hungry!"

Naruto stopped when he heard this conversation, and he followed the Fairy Tail Mages to Fairy Tail, he saw them walk inside and he stared at the guild, it kind of reminded him of the Phantom Lord Guild back in Oak Town, the blonde knew Fairy Tail and Phantom had some sort of beef, the blonde never took part of it, it was too troublesome, but when he saw the guild he smirked. It was time for some fun!

The blonde quickly charged into the guild and he kicked in the door opened, everyone in Fairy Tail stopped what they were doing and they looked at the blonde, and also his guild mark.

"He's from Phantom Lord, what does he want?!"

"Is he crazy, why is he barging in like that?!

"Grr! How I hate those fuckers always trying to pick on Romeo!"

Naruto ignored them and looked for Natsu, at last he found Natsu who was running towards him, "I knew you'd come bast -"

Natsu was interrupted when Naruto grabbed him by his face and smashed him down on the guild floor, "You don't just take someones Manga, that's not right! It's like taking a innocent girl's virginity! You just don't do it!"

Before Naruto could do anything else he felt a blade on his neck, the blonde slightly turned around to see a red-haired beauty with a blade that reached his neck. He also noticed other Fairy Tail Mages in attack positions.

"What the hell do you want here?" Erza questioned the blonde.

Naruto ignored her, and Natsu found this opportunity to kick the blonde, so he kick Naruto's stomach and the blonde flew high up in the air.

"**Ice Make: Lance!" **Gray then yelled as he shot a bunch of Ice Lances that headed towards the blonde.

"You're trying to kill him?!" Natsu snapped at Gray.

"HE ATTACKED US! SO I AM JUST ATTACKING BACK!"

"STRIPPER YOU'RE REALLY TRYING TO KILL HIM!"

"SCREW YOU! FLAME-BRAIN! IS THIS HOW YOU TREAT SOMEONE WHO IS HELPING YOU OUT?!"

They both looked up and they saw Naruto re-equip a Katana, the blonde slashed all the Lances heading towards him, in mid air, and then he threw his blade a Gray, the shirtless boy dodged it quickly and when he turned to face Naruto, his face met Naruto's foot, the blonde kicked his face and he flew backwards crashing on a table.

The blonde blinked as he looked and saw every Mage on Fairy Tail ready to attack him. Before any could make a move, Erza charged at the blonde with her blade, she swung the blade at Naruto, but Naruto quickly dodged it, she kept swinging the blade at Naruto but he kept dodging.

"You're good at handling a blade... maybe one day you can handle my _blade_!" Naruto told her with a perverted grin.

"Shut up!" Erza growled and slashed her blade, Naruto tried dodging but he tripped on something and fell backwards, Erza's blade entered his shoulder and exited the back of his shoulder as Naruto fell back. She quickly pulled her blade out to see it covered in blonde she then pointed it at neck and said, "I repeat: what the hell do you want?!"

Naruto winked and said, "I want you." Erza looked surprised before she swung again at the blonde, Naruto quickly grabbed a fork that was near him and he blocked her attack with the fork.

"Shit, he blocked with a fork!"

"Damn, that fork saved his life!"

"Get him Erza!"

Erza growled and kicked Naruto's stomach, the blonde flew backwards and Erza looked surprised. _He could of easily dodged or blocked my kick, why didn't he?! _

Naruto before he could crash on a wall, he did a flip, and landed standing up, now he had his Katana, and Erza's eyes widened, while he flew backwards he must of gotten the Katana he threw at Gray earlier, was that why he didn't bother dodging? She looked at Naruto who didn't seem scared or anything.

"Wait – you're Titty.. no, tits...no titanic... wait Titania? No... I'm pretty sure it was Titty." Naruto said as he looked at Erza, well her boobs.

"YOU REALLY ARE AN ASSHOLE!" Erza growled as she charged at Naruto, with both her hands on her blade, she swung her blade, and before she could hit him, he dodged the attack. Erza's eyes widened as he then appeared to her side and swung his blade at her.

_H-He's g-gonna cut me in half?!_ She thought with her eyes widened, but instead the blonde swung and cut her blade in half.

"I win, bitch!" Naruto then said as he looked at Natsu.

"Why didn't you slice me up? Was it pity? Because I am a woman?!" Erza asked the blonde.

"My beef isn't with you, bitch!" Naruto just told her as he looked at Natsu, Natsu looked back at the blonde. They were about to charge at each-other when a flash of lightning appeared in front of Naruto, Naruto jumped back when he saw a blonde haired man with a lightning scar on his eye swing at him.

"Ha! You call yourself Titania, Erza.. you were on the mercy of this bitch! You're a dis -" Laxus before he could speak, Naruto appeared in front of him and punched his face, Laxus flew backwards and crashed on a table. Laxus however got up quickly and his entire body lit up with lightning. He growled and in a flash appeared in front of Naruto, he swung at Naruto, but was surprised when he didn't see Naruto. Instead he saw Naruto on his right, Naruto heel-kicked his face and Laxus growled as he flew back once again, however this time Naruto yelled, **"Fire Dragon's Roar!" **

Laxus was hit with a powerful beam of fire, and Naruto spoke, "Well, that's it, I'm going home." The blonde started walking away.

"Wait – bastard! Didn't you come here to fight me?!" Natsu growled at Naruto.

"Hmph, Natsumi, some other time – I only came here to tell you to not ever take a man's Manga, ever!"

"YOU'RE CRAZY! YOU ATTACKED ME! GRAY! ERZA AND LAXUS JUST TO SAY THAT?!"

"I'm pretty sure I only attacked you, the rest attacked me!" Naruto stated as he walked out however before he was completely gone he said, "Tell Lucky, that big boobed blondie, that she owes me Manga for saving her ass!"

The blonde was gone, as they just stared at where he was asking themselves: What the fuck just happened?! Was he stupid or Crazy? They all wondered.

**NOTE: CHAPPIE DONE! I was gonna do a more serious battle but just decided to do this short battle or whatever, it was just meant to introduce character's and stuff. Next chapter Naruto goes back to Phantom Lord xD and perhaps I'll give him a mission to do or something! So yeah enjoy!  
><strong>


	4. The Most Heartless Man In Fiore!

**Note: Damn almost 100 follows and favorites, thank you so much everyone :) I am enjoying writing this!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail I also do not own Naruto, both Anime/Manga belong to their own creators, this is only for entertainment, I make no money out of writing this, it's all in good, harmless fun!**

**Chapter 4: The Most Heartless Man In Fiore!**

"Whaaat happened here?!" Lucy asked when she arrived to the guild to see Natsu cleaning and trying to fix certain parts of the guild.

"Natsu's brother or whatever came here, and well... this just happened." Gray replied to Lucy.

"Uh Gray, your clothes?!" Lucy sweat-dropped when she saw him with just a pair of boxers.

"Dammit! Where are they?!" Gray said as he started looking for his clothes, "Come out.. come out where ever you are! I won't hurt you!"

"WHAT THE HELL?! YOU'RE ACTING LIKE A CRIMINAL WHO IS LOOKING FOR THEIR VICTIM WHO GOT AWAY!" Lucy yelled at Gray while she sweat-dropped.

"Hmph, if you hadn't taken his Manga, this wouldn't have happened!" Erza glared at Natsu, who felt himself getting smaller and smaller, "This is unforgivable!"

"Uh.. Lucy! Naruto said you owe him Manga.. uh why?!" Natsu tried changing the subject quickly, and it worked because everyone looked at her.

Lucy turned red with embarrassment and said, "Um...uh... funny story actually!"

"Amuse me!" Erza said while she narrowed her eyes at Lucy.

"He saved me from... some uhh men who were going to – well who knows what they were going to do... so in return I have to buy him Manga, he also stayed at my place... and he ate all my food!" Lucy said as she sighed.

Natsu at hearing this, his eyes widened, "That scum-bag! Why can't he be a normal hero?!"

"Did he try anything on you?!" Erza looked at Lucy and her boobs, "It would be hard not to!"

"Uh, not that I know of, he ignored me most of the time, haha no big deal!"

They nodded and it stayed silent for a few minutes before Erza spoke, "I didn't realize it first but Naruto Uzumaki is known as The Most Heartless Man In Fiore."

"W-Why?" Lucy questioned her, "That's an odd title!"

"Because they say he looks for his own safety before others... he'll use his comrades as shields and bait just to not get hurt, they say he has no heart... but that's why Phantom Lord loves him... Jose must of recruited him... I actually am surprised he didn't try killing any of us... he must have been toying with us!" Erza stated as Natsu stared at her.

Natsu bit his lower lip and he clenched his fist, "I'm going to knock some sense into that bastard... as much as I don't like him... Igneel would of wanted me to do it!"

"Natsu, it's just a rumor, who knows if it's true, people always exaggerate these things, don't worry about it!" Erza just said before she walked away.

**Meanwhile...**

Naruto sighed as he arrived to his house in Oak Town, he lived in middle class part of Oak Town, his house was two story's high, it was orange in color, the trims and windows were just white, the blonde entered his house and he smelled the scent of a certain someone, the blonde payed them no mind and headed to his room but was stopped, when the person appeared in front of him.

"I always wondered why you became a Mage, look at his house! You have everything you could ever want, game consoles, food for weeks, you even got a sweet ride!" Gajeel a black haired Dragon Slayer spoke.

"That's none of your business, now get out of my house before I turn you into sushi!"

"Oh, starting a fight, bastard?!"

"What if I am?!"

"Hmph, I didn't come to fight... I came to ask about the rumors: is it true you attacked Fairy Tail?"

Naruto ignored him and headed to his room, Gajeel looked at him and growled, the blonde pissed him off. He was one of the few in Phantom Lord who could disrespect him and get away with it, the blonde was strong no doubt, they had clashed a few times in the past, and the blonde was one not to be fucked with, no doubt.

Gajeel shrugged his shoulders and walked away, he'd find out sooner or later. When Gajeel arrived to the guild everyone looked at him.

"So how did it go, are the rumors true?!"

"Bastard, ignored me!"

"Haha! The usual! I just don't get that guy!"

"Yeah! Nobody does! Nobody cares to anyways!"

"J-Juvia l-loves Naru-chan, he isn't that bad!" Juvia a pale blue haired female stated, she was rather emotionless even to her guild members. But when it came to Naruto she was a bit different.

"HAHA! THAT ASSHOLE JUST GAVE YOU AN UMBRELLA ONCE! SCREW HIM! I'M A REAL MAN, COME TO ME!"

"Juvia will not go to you! Juvia will not betray Naru-chan!" Juvia said as she walked away, thinking about the day she met Naruto.

**[Flash Back]**

Juvia was outside the Phantom Lord guild, a few of the members had told her to leave because she was making them gloomy. So she just stood outside the guild, rain hitting her and she was completely wet, she looked at the guild and at the floor with sadness, how she hated this. Couldn't she be normal?

**Drip!**

**Drop!**

**Drip!**

**Drop!**

The rain was hitting hard, and Juvia just looked at the floor, but was surprised when she saw a shadow over her. She looked and saw that someone had put an umbrella over her. She looked and her eyes widened when she saw Naruto, he handed her the umbrella and said, "Bitch, you're gonna get sick, keep it!"

Juvia looked at him and thought: _D-Does h-he care about Juvia?!_

The blonde than walked towards the guild but not before saying, "Why are you standing there like an idiot? Come inside the guild."

She looked at his back before she nodded and followed him... the guild members wouldn't tell her anything if they knew she was with Naruto, right? 

**[Flash Back End]**

"Juvia will never forget his kindness!" Juvia told herself, as she clenched her fist, in fact she still had the umbrella he had given her.

The guild doors opened to reveal Naruto, he was reading a Manga called, "Great Teacher Onizuka!" the blonde ignored them all and went to sit on a table by himself. Juvia looked at him and walked towards him, she sat down on the same table as him, the blonde just ignored her. That's what she liked about him, unlike other Phantom Lord members he'd just ignore you, unless you annoyed him.

"N-Naru-chan! D-Do... umm.. wanna go on a q-quest with J-Juvia?" She asked.

Naruto ignored her, and she sighed as she got up, she'd just ask Gajeel. Naruto continued reading Manga for a while longer before deciding to do a quest.

**With Team Natsu Hours Later...**

"Alright! I'm all fired up! Let's do this!" Natsu grinned his trademark grin as he along with Erza, Gray, Lucy and Happy walked towards a small village/town.

"Yeah! Easy money for I can pay my rent! Just defeat some bandits that took over a small town!" Lucy grinned as well.

"Hmph, don't underestimate them, it could be the death of you, Lucy!" Erza told Lucy, who just nodded.

"Eh, they are just some bandits, nothing Fairy Tail can't handle!" Gray added to the conversation, as the town appeared in their view.

They got closer and closer until they were close enough to see the town, but far enough to not be seen by the bandits. Natsu and Gray just wanted to charge in but Erza wanted to do this with style and strategy. So they waited, the plan was to attack at nightfall, and it would be a few hours until then.

"I'm bored! Let's just go in and kick ass!"

"For once I agree with Flame-Brain!"

"Screw you, snowman!"

"What did you say, walking match-stick?!"

"You heard me, walking ice-cream!"

They were about to punch each-other when they heard some bushes nearby shake, they got into a fighting stance and waited for the person to come out, and when the person came out, they were surprised that it was none other than Naruto, he blinked and looked at them.

"W-What are you doing here?!" Lucy questioned the blonde, afraid he had come to ask her for Manga.

"I'm here to have a picnic with my all time favorite people in the world: you guys!" Naruto replied sarcastically as he walked towards the town.

"W-Where are you going?!" Natsu asked Naruto as he walked off to the town.

Naruto ignored him and continued walking towards the town, while Gray's eyes widened, "It seems he got the same quest! If we don't do something, he'll get the reward!"

"Screw that! Happy lets go!" Natsu ran after Naruto, forgetting all about the plan.

"Aye!" Happy flew after him.

Gray ran off after both as well, he wasn't going to let them hog all the glory. Lucy was about to run off too when Erza stopped her.

"Those idiots!" Erza growled and Lucy jumped back scared,.

"Um.. aren't we going to help them?!"

"No... not yet, let's watch from the sideline for now... we have to see what we're up against.. something doesn't seem right!"

Erza and Lucy slowly walked after them..

Naruto on the other hand sighed as he felt Natsu and Gray following him, the blonde arrived to the town and he looked around it was empty, there was nobody in sight. The blonde looked around, when he smelled something... or well he smelled a lot of it, his eyes widened, there were a fuck load of bandits surrounding this town.

"**Gun Make: Beam Of Lightning!" **Naruto quickly jumped in the air, when he some bandit appeared with a gun and he shot at the blonde.

"Kuku, what are you punks doing here? This town has been taken over by the legendary bandit gang known as: **"The 1000 bandits!" **do you Mages think you can take us all on?!" The man that shot at Naruto questioned them.

"What a shitty name!" Naruto stated, while the man growled.

"What did you say, you're looking to die?!" The man with the gun growled. "Boys come out, it's time for some fun!"

Naruto, Natsu and Gray were in a flash surrounded by hundreds of Bandits. Natsu and Gray walked towards Naruto and stood by his side, the blonde blinked, the numbers didn't phase him one bit. Natsu and Gray on the other hand were growling, 1000 bandits seemed like too much for them.

"You guys aren't getting out of here alive, kuku! This town and the gold in this town is all ours!"

"Oh, so that's why you took over?! I just came here to defeat you all, but now I'll defeat you all and take the gold for me!" Naruto smirked darkly, and the man growled.

"KILL THEM!"

Two bandits charged at Naruto, and Naruto yelled, **"Secret Dragon Slayer Technique!" **as he grabbed both Natsu and Gray from the back of their heads and he smashed both of their faces against the faces of the two bandits who had charged at him, the two bandits flew backwards and Natsu and Gray fell on the floor face first, when Naruto let go of them.

"They are your t-team mates! H-How could you do that to them?!" A bandit asked the blonde.

Naruto just smirked darkly and said, "That's a Secret Dragon Slayer Technique: To not get hurt yourself, use the head of someone else to attack your enemy! It's quite effective!"

"YOU BASTARD THAT HURT THOUGH!" Natsu yelled as he got up and punched at Naruto, Naruto dodged it and grabbed the pinkette's hand, he swung the pinkette and he flew at some of the bandits.

"STOP YOUR BITCHING AND TAKE IT LIKE A MAN, MUAHAH!" Naruto laughed sadistically.

Gray who didn't want to meet the same fate as Natsu stood up and yelled: **"Ice Make: Lance!" **as he shot at the enemy.

Now the three Mages were surrounded by a crap load of bandits, they all attacked the bandits, though Natsu and Gray were using Magic, while Naruto was just using physical strength, these guys were not worth him using up his Magic, though he knew Natsu and Gray would tire themselves out easily because the dumb-asses kept using magic.

"Shit! They keep on coming!" Natsu growled as he felt tired, after twenty minutes of fighting.

"T-Talk about it – at this rate, we're screwed!" Gray added as he gasped for air.

"Aye!" Happy agreed with both, as he sat on Natsu's head, he was tired already, the three turned and looked at Naruto who had no expression on his face. He just kept fighting the bandits. They both growled, was he acting tough?!

"Where are Erza and Lucy when you need them?!" Growled Natsu, as he too gasped for air.

"Hahaha! You guys fairies should go back to your pathetic guild, why do you three look so shitty?!" Naruto laughed at Natsu and Gray and Happy.

"Shut up, bastard! You're just trying to act tough!" Natsu yelled at Naruto.

"Huh? You say something, Natsumi? Couldn't hear you over the sound of you gasping for air because you can't handle a couple bandits!"

"THAT'S IT! I'LL KILL YOU THEN JOIN THE BANDITS, SCREW YOU!" Natsu charged at Naruto, but was stopped when a huge blade appeared between him and Naruto.

"Kuku, I am surprised... a Phantom Lord member, and a few Fairy Tail Mages working together!" Natsu looked up on a building and saw a man whose face was covered in white bandages.

"WHO THE HELL ARE YOU?!" Natsu yelled at the man.

"Oh, allow me to introduce myself: I am Zabuza Momochi, kuku and look what we found sniffing around the bushes!" Zabuza said as a long black haired person in a mask appeared, caring Lucy and Erza, both seemed to have been knocked out, no wonder they hadn't helped them.

"Erza! Lucy!" Natsu yelled as he saw both, "What did you do to them?!"

"Oh... nothing, yet... Haku here just hit their vital points with his needles, they'll be on a death-like state for a while, kuku!" Zabuza laughed.

"You bastard! Come here and fight me like a man!" Natsu yelled at him.

Zabuza in a flash appeared in front of Naruto and punched him the face, he then appeared in front of Gray and he kicked him in the stomach, Gray flew backwards and crashed on the wall of a building, both struggled to get up but at last both got up and faced Zabuza, "IS THAT ALL YOU GOT BASTARD? I'LL TAKE YOU AND YOUR BANDITS ON BY MYSELF!" Natsu growled as he glared at Zabuza.

"In that case, have fun bitches, I'm out!" Naruto began walking away casually.

"WHERE ARE YOU GOING BASTARD? YOU'LL JUST ABANDON US LIKE THIS?!"

"Uh, did you not just say you could take him and his bandits alone? It would be rude for me to interfere!" Naruto said as he disappeared in a yellow flash.

"Damn him to hell!" Natsu growled, while Zabuza laughed.

"He's Naruto Uzumaki: he's known as the most heartless man in Fiore...kuku, what did you expect?!" Zabuza laughed at Natsu as he got his blade and swung it at the pinkette, he hit the pinkette's face with the flat side of his blade.. Natsu fell on the floor as he saw darkness... this had not gone as planned.

Gray growled and said, "HAPPY GO CALL FOR BACK UP IN THE GUILD!" Happy was crying but he nodded as he flew off.

"**Gun Make: Lightning!" **The bandit from earlier yelled as he shot at Happy, he couldn't let the cat get away. Gray growled and jumped in the air, he took in the attack and landed on the floor while starting to see darkness and while thinking: _It's all up to you Happy..._

**NOTE: I REALLY WANT TO KNOW WHAT YOU GUYS THINK ABOUT THIS CHAPTER! NEXT CHAPTER NARU-CHAN KICKS ASS, MUAHAH! SO YEAH LOOK FORWARD TO THAT! SO UH YEAH THAT'S ALL I GOT FOR NOW!**


	5. One Scheming Mother Fucker!

**A/N: Before I forget or get really busy I will be answering some of your questions or comments, you guys can skip this part if you want :) so here goes!**

** Gamma: lol Naruto would probably end up dying before reaching old age... asshole or hero, I see him dying doing something heroic. Though, as chapters go on by he will develop, and not be as much as an asshole, etc.**

** Flying Raijin: Thank you! I sometimes re-read my chapters and find a fuck load of error's and mistakes and it annoys me . I will be fixing these errors whenever I have the chance. **

** Xenter: nah, he does not have chakra he has magic, and yeah some jutsu I have converted into like magic, so instead of Naruto saying "Rasengan" he'll say something like "Fire Dragon's Rasengan" or something, yeah!**

** Cerulean Knight: Man, I love your reviews :) and uh yeah in reply to your chapter 3 comment, yeah he's strong... but I won't make him god-like, that's too boring for my tastes! **

** Ryuzaki-XJ-9: Hmm... right now I would probably ruin the story for ya if I replied lol... hmm but I'll say this: as time passes Naruto won't that much like an asshole, he'll be nicer, etc.**

** Mas2009: Sorry? What for? Anyways, the way he's acting is not supposed to be funny, MAYBE amusing, but funny nah, I plan on making humorous arc's in future chapters or add some humor here and there hence why I put this story under humor, but his attitude isn't really supposed to make you go HAHAHAHAHA! Ya know? If it does make you laugh then good, I have no problem with it.**

** Hail Emperor Naruto: Man, Hmm, just keep reading xD haha!**

** Morgan AMV: Maybe he does? Lol you'll just have to keep reading, thoughts/questions/etc like this will be answered as chapters pass.**

** Cerulean Knight: In reply to chapter 4, Hiraishin, yeah. Though, I might make it a little bit different than the Naruto Anime, you may see this as the story goes on. Second question about his parents and stuff … you will have to read the story ;) I don't wanna spoil it. About his life? IT REALLY was a great life, I did not want to give him a bad life like a lot of people do... because I find it too cliché and annoying that people give an exaggerating bad life to character... then the character just seems to brag about a bad life, and because In my opinion it's amusing... though the way he acts... could be due to him meeting people who colored and stained him when he was younger, ya know? How kids can be influenced deeply. You will see in flash-backs.**

**So, that is all for now, if I did not reply to a question or comment that is because, that will explained or answered in a chapter. But what I want to talk about now is Naruto, well the Naruto in my story. Some of you like him and some of you don't, I understand. No big deal. Do you know why I made Naruto like this? BECAUSE I AM FUCKING TIRED OF PEOPLE IN FAN-FICTION WHO MAKE NARUTO PERFECT! YES PERFECT! I MEAN I LOVE IT YET HATE IT! They make him into the perfect/cliche fucking hero, like he'll be like "ILL PROTECT YOU EVEN IF I DIE BLAH!" I rather have the Naruto in my story say , "BITCH PLEASE, I WON'T DIE PROTECTING YOU – YOU SHOULD DIE FOR ME!" You can't also develop a hero any further once you make him perfect... I mean you can develop him to turn evil.. but I think that will ruin the story. So instead I had him be not so perfect, with not so hero-like qualities, instead of him saying this to someone "Here... you're hungry, I'll give you my food, don't worry I'm not hungry" and starving himself I can make him be like "FUCK YOU! GO EAT LEAVES BITCH, THIS IS MY FOOD!" While he eats it selfishly. I know messed up! Right? But I can develop Naruto to be more hero-like later, not a PERFECT HERO...ya know?!**

**So uh, yeah that's all for now! I hope you enjoy this chapter! **

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything!  
><strong>

**Chapter 5: One Scheming Mother Fucker!**

Happy was flying in the forest toward Magnolia not far away from the town, his friends had gotten defeated, and maybe well kidnapped. As Happy flew, he saw Naruto leaning back on a tree, he was reading a Manga, and somehow he had food around him, Happy smelled fish and he drooled before flying off towards Naruto who smirked.

_I knew this cat would come for the fish! _Naruto thought as he pretended he didn't see Happy.

"W-Why? W-Why d-did you leave Natsu and the others behind... isn't Natsu your brother?!" Happy yelled at Naruto, who continued reading the Manga.

"Fur-ball, I have this fish right here, I didn't want it – so do you want it?!"

"Aye!" Happy, happily took the fish and began eating it while Naruto just looked at him.

"Oh, wait... why are you being nice?" Happy suddenly asked, "There must be a catch!"

"Uh oh, you caught me!" Naruto told the cat, "I want you to help me save the others."

"REALLY?!" Happy's eyes lit up, and Naruto nodded but Happy spoke, "But Gray said... to bring Fairy Tail Mages..."

"They wouldn't last, this is a bandit group of around 1000 bandits, they use their weak to tire out Mages then, they bring out their top dogs to finish them off, they'd meet the same fate, but if you help me... I can help you free them!"

Happy thought about it before he nodded, "Aye!"

Naruto just grinned and said, "Well let's go... first we need to talk to some of the villagers!"

Happy nodded and both started walking back towards the town/village ninja style. They walked around the town carefully until Naruto forcefully opened a door and went inside, Happy followed as he closed the door behind him. Once in the house, they were greeted by a man, his daughter, and possibly his daughter's son. They carried pitchforks, and guns, and they were pointed at them.

"W-What! D-Do you w-want?!" The old man asked.

Naruto showed him his guild mark and said, "Information, I am Naruto Uzumaki of the Phantom Lord guild, and I have come here to free this town.."

The man sighed happily alongside his daughter and the boy and the man spoke, "Very well.."

Naruto nodded and asked, "Why are these bandits here?" he already knew why but he wanted to know if they knew.

The old man looked thoughtful before speaking, "This small village... was created over a lake... years many years ago this was all covered in water, myths have it dragons used to drink from the water, legend has it a Golden Dragon that crapped gold, he made this area his home... but then the lake dried so the dragon left... they say he left gold crap everywhere, along with golden Lacrima, the gold and Lacrima must be buried underneath this village, recently... these bandits came and started questioning us all...and before we knew it... they took over, eating our food, taking our supplies and everything... no one is allowed to leave, or even come in this town... but thank goodness... we sent requests to many different guilds, thank god you're here to help us!"

"Yeahh... whatever!" Naruto shook his shoulders, he was after the gold now, screw the shitty request pay! "You say the gold and Lacrima are all underneath this village... they had to dig and make an entrance, to get underneath right?"

The old man nodded and Naruto asked, "Do you know where that entrance is?!"

"I am sorry. But I don't know!"

"Oh, grandpa! I know! I know! I sneaked into the forest the other day when I saw it!"

Naruto grinned and said, "Very well, we will wait until nightfall to make our move."

"Oh, that's a bad idea... since the bandits don't want to attract that many attention during the day, they all come out at night..."

Naruto's grin got even bigger, "That's even better!" they looked confused before nodding, this blondie was just weird.

**Nightfall...**

Naruto and Happy looked outside the window to see that many Bandits had come out, they were walking around freely, drinking, dancing, having a good time.

"Okay, before we leave I have to take a piss, be right back!" Naruto said as he dashed off to the bathroom.

Happy wait for a few minutes before Naruto came out grinning evilly, Happy was starting to get a bad feeling about this... a real bad one.

"Ready, fur-ball?" Naruto said without looking at Happy, "No going back now, we will face them head-on! just stay on my head!"

"Aye!" Happy nodded, and Naruto opened the door and walked outside.

"Hey! Bastard what are you doing? Get back in there!" One of the bandits noticed Naruto and snapped at him while he walked closer to the blonde.

"Haha! No worries, our toilet broke so I'm just gonna pee than head back inside!" Naruto said as he unzipped his pants and whipped out his male organ.

The man laughed, "Hahaha! Too bad! Get inside before I kill – WAIT WHAT THE FUCK YOUR PISSING ON ME?!"

"Y-You're just that scary! I couldn't help it!" Naruto said sarcastically while rolling his eyes. The man growled and swung his fist, only to have Naruto grab his fist and kick him in the stomach, the man flew backwards and everyone stared at the blonde, and their eyes widened it was the blonde from earlier!

"Get him!" One shouted as they all charged at him. Naruto charged at them as well, and he punched a a few while kicking a few, the blonde then started running away.

"Catch me if you can bastard!" Naruto laughed and flipped them off as he ran.

Happy looked at Naruto and thought: _W-What is he doing?! I thought he would take them all on... but he's running... was this a bad idea?!_

Naruto on the other hand had re-equipped his Katana and he had a lit up cigarette that was hanging in between his lips, and now he was running away while trying to see if he could pick up Natsu's scent or something. He continued running around the town, until at last he picked up the other Dragon Slayer's scent! He grinned evilly while thinking: _Ha! I have 1000 bandits chasing my ass, this makes a lovely present for Fairy Tail!_

**Meanwhile...**

Team Natsu were all in abandoned farm that had hay all over the place, their bodies were wrapped around with anti magic chains that electrified you to death if you tried using magic, so they were pretty screwed.

"Dammit! This is all my fault!" Erza growled, "If only I had been more careful! Forgive me Lucy! You may hit me!"

"Uh.. it's okay! Don't beat yourself up... we're all in this mess together!" Lucy smiled brightly, "ACTUALLY THIS IS GRAY AND NATSU'S FAULT! IF ONLY THEY HAD LISTENED!"

"It's Natsu's!"

"NO SNOWBALL! IT'S YOURS!"

"YOU FOLLOWED NARUTO, AND I FOLLOWED YOU TO STOP YOU!"

"BULLSHIT!" Natsu snapped at Gray, "It's actually Naruto's fault! He ditched us too! I am so gonna kick his ass!"

"Your brother is a scum-bag!"

"He's not my brother, snowball!"

"I know! But he's sorta like your brother!"

They continued arguing while Erza glared at them, and Lucy sighed. This situation seemed so hopeless. Their only hope was well Happy. A few minutes passed when the farms doors burst opened to reveal Naruto and Happy, their eyes widened had Naruto come to save them? The blonde was no in front of Natsu.

"N-Naruto!" Natsu growled at him, "I'M GOING TO KILL YOU! YOU BASTARD!"

Naruto looked at Natsu with a cold look on his eyes and he tightly gripped his Katana, he aimed it Natsu, and Natsu's eyes widened.

"I-I WAS KIDDING! DON'T KILL ME!" Natsu then yelled, Naruto swung his blade and Natsu closed his eyes, and waited for death, but all he heard were the sounds of chains breaking, and he opened his eyes to see the chains that were once on him, cut and on the floor, he then saw as Naruto freed them all, Happy on the blonde's head.

"T-Thanks!" Lucy thanked the blonde, and Naruto just laughed. She wouldn't be thanking him in a minute.

Before anything could be done or said a crap load of bandits entered the farm and surrounded them. "Ha! So you came to save them?!" one of the bandits laughed, "Well, you came to your death, because we have most if not all bandits surrounding you all, you're fucking dead!"

"BASTARD! YOU BROUGHT THEM HERE?!" Natsu growled at Naruto.

Naruto ignored them and he took the cigarette that was in his mouth, and he threw it away he turned around and looked at Fairy Tail.

"Have fun bitches!" Naruto smirked darkly at them before he disappeared in a puff of smoke, Happy who was on his head, fell to the floor.

"W-What happened?!" Happy asked confused.

Erza clenched her fist before saying, "T-That bastard! He used **Mimic Make: Shadow Clone**, it's a magic spell that allows you to make copies of yourself!"

Happy's eyes widened, he didn't see Naruto use any spells... so how? Then he realized it. The blonde probably used the spell when he went to the bathroom.

"I-I'm sorry..." Happy looked at the floor sadly, they were now surrounded by a lot of bandits, because of his fault.

"Don't worry Happy!" Natsu smiled at Happy, "This is all Naruto's fault, I'll kick his ass later... but for now lets kick these bandits ass!" Natsu charged at them, and the rest did the same...

Lucy just thought: _I can't believe I freaking thought he saved us – he just brought us a even bigger problem!_

**Elsewhere...**

Naruto was laughing evilly as he followed Inari the little boy who knew where the entrance that lead to all the gold underground.

"MUAHAHAH! I AM A GENIUS!" Naruto laughed as he followed Inari, "My plan went just as I planned: get those fairies to take care of those 1000 or so bandits, while I go get all the gold and Lacrima... though I will probably end up fighting the strong ranked Mages... the closer we get to the entrance, the more magical power I feel, hehe, just as planned!"

"You're evil!" Inari said as he looked at Naruto, "Don't you care for your friends?"

"They aren't my friends, kid."

"Still... my mom always told me to be nice, you're not being nice!"

Naruto ignored him, the kid just didn't understand. Who could blame him?

They continued walking, until at last they arrived to a Well, Inari pointed at it and Naruto spoke, "Go home now kid, you'll only get in the way if you stay!"

Inari just glared at him before leaving. Naruto walked over to the Well, and looked down, all he saw was darkness, it must have been a deep Well. The blonde shrugged his shoulders and jumped inside... the blonde saw complete darkness, he was about to light his fist with fire, when the place began to light up... Light up with golden Lacrima, the blonde looked surprised, but grinned and continued walking, he was in a tunnel. The blonde followed the tunnel until at last he arrived to a huge open space, he looked up and noticed the ceiling made of ground/rocks/ etc was wayyyyy up.

But what shocked Naruto was that there was a fucking Golden Dragon... a dragon that was caged, and in front of the cage was Zabuza, the black haired boy in a mask, and 4 others, he could sense evil magic coming from them, and he knew they were powerful. Naruto also noticed gold piled up besides the cage along with Lacrima.

"Kuku, like what you see?!" Zabuza noticed Naruto had entered the scene.

Naruto walked towards Zabuza and his comrades and as he got closer his eyes widened, he was screwed! The 4 others besides Zabuza and Haku were Sakon,Ukon, Tayuya, and lastly Jirobo... these four were killer mercenary's that formed a group known as **The Sound Four**, rumors had it they each were S-Ranked Mage.

Naruto just stayed silent and Zabuza said, "When we came here we dug and we dug, and before we knew it we found this extremely open space, and before us stood all this gold, and all these Lacrima... and this Golden Dragon... I thought we were dead, but it turns out this Dragon is a old fucking Dragon, so I fought it until it was in a near death state, and we caged it... kuku, and now it will crap out gold, and give us Lacrima, until it dies!"

Naruto looked at the Golden Dragon, the dragon was really made of gold, and it's eyes, well the Dragon was struggling to keep it's eyes opened, no doubt this dragon was going to kick the bucket soon. Naruto then looked at Zabuza and the scent coming off of him was the scent of a Dragon Slayer, no doubt Zabuza was a Dragon Slayer.

"Hmph, I don't give a shit – I just want the gold and the Lacrima, and now that I see this Dragon, I want him too, he'll make a great pet!" Naruto said while looking at Zabuza, "So I'll give you all a chance to run away, now."

"HAHAHAHA!" The Sound Four members were laughing.

"Are you fucking stupid, shit-head?!" Tayuya questioned Naruto, "You are surrounded by 5 S-Classed Mages, and one is a fucking Dragon Slayer, while the dude in the mask is like a ninja, he'll kill you and you won't even know it, you're fucked, so don't go on acting tough!"

"Tayuya, ladies shouldn't talk like that!" Jirobo told her.

Tayuya glared at him and snapped, "Shut the fuck up, fat-ass!"

"Well, whatever, we'll leave blondie to Zabuza, and the rest of us can go play with some tired Fairies!" Ukon smirked evilly as he began walking, only to stop when Naruto threw his Katana at him,Ukon quickly dodged and stared at Naruto.

"Hey, your battle is with me, so don't walk away like the bitches you are!" Naruto said, "I don't like the look on your faces!"

"Oh, this is interesting!" Zabuza said while looking at Naruto, "You left those fairies to fight the 1000 weak bandits, of course those bandits would be no match for them... but after those pathetic fairies are done them, the Sound Four could easily take them and kill them... but you don't want them going, hmm could it be you're protecting those Fairies?"

Naruto didn't look surprised or anything but he did say, "Like I'd protect any fairies, I just wanted those 1000 bandits off my back, while I steal the gold!"

"You're a Dragon Slayer, your senses are far greater than a human's... you already knew what awaited you here, so don't act surprised!" Zabuza stated with a smirk, "Your plan went just as planned, but too bad you'll DIE!" Zabuza charged at Naruto while he swung his huge blade at the blonde. Naruto dodged the blade, only to have Zabuza kick him in the stomach, the blonde flew backwards, but landed on both feet.

"Eh, let's just kill this punk, and then take care of those fairies!" Sakon said as the other members of the Sound Four grinned evilly.

Naruto looked at them as black magic burst out of them, and before the blonde knew it, their bodies started transforming into more demotic like appearances. Their grins turned more sinister looking. The blonde didn't seem scared or anything he just blinked, and in a flash the Sound 4 plus Zabuza now stood before Naruto, the blonde noticed Haku had stayed back to watch.

Naruto jumped back and yelled, **"Fire Dragon's Roar!" **as a beam of black fire headed towards the Sound 4 and Zabuza. The blast hit them and they all flew back in a scattered manner.

The first to recover was Zabuza as he got up and yelled, **"Water Dragon's Roar!"** a beam of water headed towards Naruto but he dodged it with ease, but to his surprise Zabuza had thrown his blade at Naruto now, the blonde jumped and kicked the handle from the end. The blade flew towards Zabuza and he was prepared to dodge but to his surprise the blade flew past him, the Water Dragon Slayer turned around and to see that the blade had pierced Tayuya's stomach as she got up from the attack from earlier.

Zabuza turned back to face Naruto only to see Naruto right in front of him, Naruto's right hand was blazed with his black flames, the blonde grabbed Zabuza by his face with his left hand, and Zabuza could feel his face burning up. Naruto then yelled, **"Fire Dragon's Blast!" **as black flames blasted from Naruto's mouth to Zabuza's chest. The man flew backwards and crashed against the Golden Dragon's cage.

Naruto then faced the current standing Sound 4 members and he smirked, "Come at me, bitches!"

"Fuck you, bastard! Don't get cocky, trash!" Sakon yelled as he charged at the blonde. He was fast because he appeared in front of Naruto in the blink of a eye. He punched Naruto's face and the blonde flew backwards, before he could land on the floor, Ukon appeared behind him and heel-kicked the back of his head. The blonde crashed down on the floor as he now stared up at them.

"NOW DIE!" Sakon yelled as Naruto noticed both Sakon and Ukon had now merged into one person, **"Multiple Connected Fist!" **Ukon swung his right hand and aimed for Naruto's head. The blonde noticed a second hand sprouted from Ukon's punch, and before the blonde knew it his face was punched and it was a powerful punch at that!

"KUKUKU! HE'S DEAD NOW!" Ukon laughed evilly, "His head must of snapped! That punch is strong enough to break solid rock!"

"Really?" Ukon's eyes widened when he heard Naruto, the blonde grabbed Ukon's face all of a sudden and spoke, "My old grandma punches harder than that, so get the fuck out of here!" Naruto threw him and he flew, the blonde then charged at him and yelled, **"Fire Dragon's Kick!" **as his right foot blazed with black fire and kicked Ukon's head. The man flew back and crashed on the floor knocked out.

The blonde felt blood dripping from his head to his cheeks and mouth as he faced Jirobo who was frozen, he stared at his teammates, Tayuya was trying to pull a blade out of her stomach, Ukon and Sakon were now split and both seemed to be knocked down on the floor, Zabuza was trying to get up but seemed a bit dazzled.

"Damn you!" Jirobo yelled as he charged at the blonde. Naruto stood and watched as Jirobo swung his fist, the blonde grabbed his fist, but to his surprise Jirobo smirked and before Naruto could realize it, Jirobo was sucking/absorbing his magic, and Naruto noticed the flames on his hands were dwindling down.

"HAHA! I AM ABSORIBING YOUR MAGIC, AND NOW I'LL KILL YOU!" Jirobo laughed before he yelled, **"Earth Make: Bullets!" **Naruto's eyes widened when out of Jirobo's mouth came out earth made bullets, the bullets pierced his shoulders, stomach, and thighs, they enter and exited his back, Naruto dropped to the floor on his knees, as he tasted blood on his mouth.

Jirobo smirked and he kicked the blonde, it was a powerful kick because the blonde flew backwards and crashed against the cage where the Golden Dragon was caged. Naruto just groaned as he slid down and now he was sitting against the cage. The blonde then noticed Tayuya in front of him and she smirked, "Paybacks a bitch!" she grabbed Zabuza's blade and stabbed his stomach, she twisted the blade while smirking sadistically. The blonde froze..

**Poof!**

Tayuya stopped smirking and Jirobo's eyes widened when Naruto poof-ed out of existence! It was a freaking shadow clone, so where was the real one?! They stayed silent until they heard something moving besides the cage, right where the gold was, they walked to the side of the cage and their eyes widened when they saw Naruto... and he was reading a Manga on top of a pile of dragon crap gold!

"ARE YOU FUCKING SHITTING ME?" Tayuya yelled pissed, "THAT WAS A SHADOW CLONE?!"

Naruto ignored her while she babbled, "HOW THE FUCK DID YOU GET THERE ANYWAYS WITHOUT US NOTICING?!"

At last the blonde spoke, "You're one sadistic bitch, you know that?!" he looked at Tayuya before sighing, "I was hoping my clone took you all on while I finished this chapter of One Piece, oh well, time to kick ass!"

Tayuya growled, she was pissed! So it was a clone? A freaking clone?! Dammit! They got all worked up for a clone! Damn the blonde to hell!

Naruto laughed at her pissed off facial expressions, "HAHAH! BITCH! TAKE THAT!" Naruto mocked her.

Tayuya was about to charge at him but fell to the floor, she still had a huge wound on her stomach, it was healing but not that fast.

Naruto just grinned and faced the Golden Dragon, "Yo, dragon, I don't feel like fighting, so how about I set you free and you eat them as a snack, deal?!"

The Golden Dragon eyed the blonde, he had sensed the boy's presence since he arrived to the town, and from what the Dragon could see he came to one conclusion...

"**You got yourself a deal!" **The Dragon roared, it was old and it was weak, and it didn't want to die in a cage, he'd rather die in battle!

Naruto grabbed on to the bars in the cage, and he blazed his hands on fire...

Zabuza had been dazzled for a while now, when he stood up his eyes widened when he saw Naruto... Naruto was on top of the Golden Dragon's head, he had set the Dragon free. The Golden Dragon spread it's wings and It flew up, while Tayuya and Jirobo ran towards Ukon and Sakon...

"HAHAHA THAT'S RIGHT RUN BITCHES! RUN!" Naruto laughed evilly on top of the Dragon.

_**ROARRRRRRRRRRRRR!**_

The Dragon roared causing everything to shake, and also caused everyone within radius to cover their ears.

"Say hello to my little pet, Zabuza, now come at us!" Naruto said as he noticed Zabuza looking at him and the Dragon, Zabuza growled as he charged at the Dragon.

The Dragon eyed Naruto and he knew what the blonde was doing... and he had come to the conclusion... the conclusion...

_**This kid is one scheming mother fucker! **_The Golden Dragon Concluded in his mind as he flew right at Zabuza.

**Note: Okaii... I was going to keep going and I wanted to finish this mini arc but... I am gonna sleep soon. I will ALSO BE MOVING SO I WON'T BE UPDATING LIKE EVERYDAY... SO YEAH! JUST A HEADS UP ON THAT! AND GUYS! I HAVE ONE QUESTION AND PLEASE ANSWER I REALLY WANNA KNOW: HOW WAS THIS CHAPTER? TBH I think I sucked at the mini battle or whatever... oh wells next chapter will be a bit more action and I am hoping to end this mini arc next chapter so yeah :) I really hope you guys enjoyed!  
><strong>


	6. Greedy!

**A/N: Thanks for all the reviews, follows and favorites! I am glad you guys enjoy this xD**

**Some answers/replies to question/comments from last chapter:**

** Cerulean Knight: Hmm, some question's will be answered this chapter I think, and some will be answered in future chapters. Lol but regarding the Dragon' Gold Crap, it becomes solid after a few seconds of being crapped out lmao The Sound Four? Well they are rumored to be S-Ranked Mages and they even said they were, but truly, they really aren't they like to scare the enemy by just going with the rumors but it seems Naruto saw right through it. Zabuza on the other hand is a S-Ranked Mage!**

** GravityTonttu: Hmm, who knows, later on after this arc I plan on introducing them in later chapters, I won't just forget about them. XD hell I might even give them a background ya know? Cause even side-characters deserve a background! Lol**

** Reaver91: Haha! That'd be a major plot twist, but nope lol maybe Naruto can fight Igneel later on? Who knows.**

** Observer101: Yus, somewhat, I am a huge Gintama fan and Gintoki is my favorite character, so yeah you may see some Gintama like stuff on this story from time to time!**

**So uh yeah, that's all for now! Thank you everyone that reviewed, followed and added as favorites as well as read :)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything, or do I? Muahah! Sikee! Don't own anything ;(**

**Chapter 6: Greedy!**

Team Natsu were still fighting the bandits, they had defeated a lot of the bandits but damn there was still a lot left. Natsu unlike the others was well out of power, unlike the others he needed to consume fire to power-up and one problem there was no freaking fire anywhere! Natsu's eyes widened when he heard a laugh behind him, he turned around to see a Bandit with a blade, the bandit was about to swing when Natsu kicked his face and he flew backwards.

"Flame-brain, you should let us handle this!" Gray smirked at the pinkette, "We don't need you, anyways, you seem to be tired!"

"Screw you, ice-pack! I can still go!" Natsu snapped at him, but the pinkette couldn't help but sigh. He just needed fire!

"Whatever you say, walking dynamite stick!"

"Shit! Shit! Shit!" Natsu turned when he saw one of the bandits say, "The hay is on fire!"

Natsu looked at the fire and his eyes widened, "Didn't Naruto throw his lit up cigarette at the hay earlier? Could it be he knew I had little magic left?!" the pinkette shook his head as he ran towards the fire, it was unlikely. After the pinkette ate all the fire he grinned and yelled, "ALRIGHT! I'M ALL FIRE UP!" as he charged at more bandits.

Team Natsu all fought and fought when..

_**ROARRRRRRRRRRRRRR!  
><strong>_

Was heard, and the ground underneath them shook, a lot of the bandits fell to the floor with shocked expressions.

"S-Shit!" One of the bandits said, "I'm out of here! T-That monster must of escaped!" a lot of the bandits followed the man, but a lot still stayed.

"W-What w-was t-that?!" Lucy asked she too was scared now.

"D-Dragon..." She heard Natsu whisper, "C-Could it be Igneel?!"

"After we finish these bandits, we can check it out, the roar came from underground!" Erza stated while she looked at Natsu.

"I'm all revved up now! Let's kick some ass!" Natsu grinned as they continued fighting! 

**With Naruto...**

Zabuza was on top of the Dragon facing Naruto who just had a bored expression on his face, while the Golden Dragon chased after the Sound Four, the dragon kept blasting at them while they ran, they weren't stupid to try and fight a freaking Dragon, no way in freaking hell!

"We need to get out of here!"

"The gold?!"

"Fuck the gold fat-ass! Do you want to die? Let's get the fuck out of here!"

The Golden Dragon quickly turned it's head and it faced the piled up Gold Crap and Lacrima, and it opened up it's mouth, second's later a Golden Beam of Fire headed towards the gold, and Naruto's eyes widened when he saw the ground crack up and then... the gold and Lacrima all fell down way down.

"NOOO! THE GOLD! MY AWESOME PLAN RUINED BECAUSE OF YOU, GOLDY! WHAT THE FUCK?!"

"**You greedy bastards don't deserve my gold and Lacrima... only one with a heart made of gold can have it!" **The Golden Dragon spoke.

"Screw that! That's some cliché shit right there!" Naruto snapped at the Dragon, but before he could say or do anything else, Zabuza charged at him. The blonde dodged a set of punches that headed towards him.

"Zabuza-Sama!" Naruto looked down on the floor to see Haku carrying Zabuza's blade, Haku threw the blade and it headed towards Zabuza, Zabuza caught it and he growled, "I'm going to kill you brat, because of you we lost everything!"

"Can we discuss this over Sake?"

Zabuza just growled again and swung his blade at the blonde, Naruto jumped back and said, "I take that as a no, oh wells, I'm kinda pissed myself – so you'll just be my punching bag!"

"Kuku, I'm a lot stronger -"

Naruto interrupted him when he appeared in front of Zabuza and punched him in the jaw, the man took a few step backwards and growled.

"CAN'T YOU AT LEAST -"

Naruto did a 360 turn and then kicked him in the face, the man flew backwards and growled.

"Enough babbling freak with no eye-brows, nobody wants to hear a shitty speech, just fight me fucker!" Naruto smirked darkly while he cracked his knuckles.

Zabuza just growled and he was about to charge at the blonde when the Golden Dragon crashed into a wall, and both fell on the Dragon's back. Well the Sound Four were escaping through the Tunnel the blonde had come from and since the dragon didn't fit through the tunnel he just smashed himself through the ground, while the Sound Four ran like little bitches.

"Hurry up, fat-ass!" Tayuya yelled at Jirobo, "No more food for you!"

The Golden Dragon flew after them, until at last the Dragon was out of the ground and in the woods, the Sound Four ran off far away from the Village, and the Dragon turned around and now it flew towards the village, all of this was it's fault so now it would go forth and eat the Bandits still in this village if they dared challenge him.

Naruto and Zabuza both got up and faced each-other.

"**Fire Dragon's Roar!" **

"**Water Dragon's Roar!"**

Naruto's attack and Zabuza's attack both hit each-other and a huge explosion happened on the Dragon's back, and there seemed to be smoke, Naruto looked at the smoke and before he knew It Zabuza was in front of him, his blade was swung, Naruto quickly jumped and now he stood on top of the flat side of the blade, he blazed up both his fists with white fire, and then he punched Zabuza's elbow, and a crack was heard.

"Mother- fucker!" Zabuza growled, the blonde had broken his right hand, and he grabbed Naruto's face with his left hand and smashed him down on the Dragon's back.

Naruto lit up his feet with more blazing white fire and he kicked Zabuza's Stomach, the man flew up and Naruto yelled, **"Fire Dragon's Bombs!" **

Naruto shot Rasengan like flame balls at Zabuza from his mouth, Zabuza dodged them in mid-air as he grabbed his blade and stroke at Naruto who was laying down on the floor facing up at him, Zabuza before he could separate the blonde's head from his body, Naruto rolled to the side and instead Zabuza pierced the golden Dragon, causing it to roar in pain and lose control.

"**T-That's a Dragon Slayer Killer Blade, maybe to kill dragons and dragon slayers... just one wound by it and I feel as if I'm going to die, be careful brat!" **

Naruto knew this and just ignored the Dragon as the Dragon lost control of it's body and now it was crashing towards the Farm where Fairy Tail was supposed to be at. Naruto and Zabuza quickly jumped off the dragon because neither wanted to be turned into pancakes. The Dragon crashed and destroyed half the farm, while the rest of it's body destroyed houses, trees, and streets nearby.

"A-A Dragon!" Bandit's yelled as they began running.

"I quit! This job is too stressful!"

"Me too! Let's get out of here!" 

"NARUTO! WHAT THE HELL?! FIRST YOU BRING US 1000 BANDITS NOW A FREAKING DRAGON?! ARE YOU TRYING TO KILL US?!" Lucy snapped at the blonde as she walked toward him, however she stopped when she saw Naruto fighting a man with a huge blade.

"**Fire Dragon's Rocket Punch!" **Naruto yelled as flame's busted out of his elbow, this gave his punch extra power. He was about to hit Zabuza's jaw when the man blocked with his blade, Naruto hit the blade instead and Zabuza's eyes widened when Naruto managed to crack the blade.

"**Water Dragon's Stream!" **Zabuza yelled as he shot a powerful stream of water at the blonde, Naruto flew backwards but before he could crash into a wall, the Golden Dragon grabbed him with his tail, and he then swung his tail and threw him back at Zabuza. Zabuza growled and yelled, **"Water Dragon's Mini Tornado's!" **

Mini Tornado's made of water blasted out of his mouth, and Naruto dodged the water Tornado's with ease, and before anything could be done or said, the Golden Dragon grabbed both Zabuza and Naruto with it's talons and took off flying way up in the sky, Team Natsu who was frozen looked at the Golden Dragon and then Natsu spoke, "That guy... he get's to have all the fun..."

The Golden Dragon didn't want to destroy the town anymore than it already was so he was now way up in the sky, and then he let go of Zabuza and Naruto and now both were headed to their death but that didn't stop them from still fighting, and the Golden Dragon just watched with amusement.

"**Water Dragon's Kick!" **Zabuza yelled as he kicked Naruto in the air.

Naruto blocked but this caused him to fly even further down, Zabuza smirked and he grabbed Naruto, he would crashed on top of Naruto when the blonde crashed on the ground, the blonde didn't seem struggle, and they got closer and closer to the ground and at last the blonde shifted his body and now Zabuza's back was facing the ground, and Naruto was tightly holding on to the Water Dragon Slayer. Zabuza growled and tried swinging his blade but Naruto grabbed it and threw it up in the air, and at last Zabuza crashed into the ground, somewhere in the woods, Naruto had landed standing up on top of him, the blonde grinned as he then jumped out of Zabuza and now he stood on solid ground.

Zabuza was one hell of a Dragon Slayer because he too stood up however his eyes widened when he saw his blade falling from the sky and now it was in between him and Naruto, before the blade could hit the ground Naruto kicked the blade from the end of the handle and to Zabuza's surprise the blade pierced the side of his stomach and the blonde pushed him back and now the blade was tightly inserted into his stomach and against a tree.

"Hmph, I'll let those fairies take care of you and Haku!" Naruto said a began walking away.

"Aren't you going to kill me?!" Zabuza figured the blonde would.

"Hmph, I only wanted the gold and Lacrima, there was no point in fighting you after goldy did that to the gold and Lacrima!"

"Then why did you fight me?!"

Naruto just walked away and ignored Zabuza. Goldy up in the sky looked at Naruto and thought: _**Igneel, that's one interesting kid. **_

Naruto looked up at the Dragon and his eyes widened when he heard the Dragon inside his head:

_**Brat, use my Lacrima and Gold wisely, kuku!**_

Naruto's eyes widened and smirked as he disappeared in a white flash..

**Naruto's House... Later That Day...**

"MUAHAH! I AM SO AWESOME!" Naruto laughed evilly as he threw gold dragon crap in the air, inside his room there was Lacrima and Gold Dragon Crap all over the place, you see the blonde had used re-equipped magic to take some gold and Lacrima because he figured something would happen.

"I'M RICH! FILTHY RICH – SO RICH I NEED TO TAKE A SHOWER! MUAHAH!" Naruto laughed as he headed to take a shower, what he would do with the Gold and Lacrima he had no idea. But one thing was sure: he was one greedy dude. So he wouldn't be sharing.

**Note: So what'cha think? TBH I am quite upset I didn't give Haku that much screen-time or whatever, oh wells worry not, Zabuza and Haku will come out in later chapters! So yeah I hope you enjoyed! I will do a few more 1-3 chapter mini arcs before I do the Phantom Lord Arc so yeah! I hope you enjoyed!**

**BTW LOL WHAT SHOULD NARUTO DO WITH THE GOLD AND LACRIMA?! LOL **


	7. Is It The End Of The World?

** Note: A new arc lol this freaking arc wouldn't leave my head... so yeah I decided to make It an arc... so uh yeah! Also I am experimenting a bit here so I will be doing this chapter in 1st POV! So yeah enjoy and here are some replies to your questions and comments, fellow awesome readers xD**

** Darius: I like your idea ;) I just might do that later on!**

** Cerulean: Yes he would have gold dragon slayer art... NAH I WAS GONNA KILL OFF GOLDY AT FIRST BUT I MIGHT JUST USE HIM IN LATER CHAPTERS! Yeah, I think it's pretty cool xD Have the 7 swordsmen be Dragon Slayer Hunter o.o or something!**

** Fox paradox haha! Manga was a first! I was gonna do that anyways xD I really liked the candy idea.. I think I really will have him do that! Thanks! Thanks for the Lacrima idea lolol I really picture Naruto kidnapping Wendy and such, it would be funny lol**

** SinOfDisaster: Hmm... I like your thinking! **

**Thanks everyone else that reviewed! But I can't always answer all reviews and such! But I do read all the reviews! And I love em all :) so thanks!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything...**

**Chapter 7: Is It The End Of The World?**

**Lucy's POV!**

I sighed for the 6th time today as I saw and heard Natsu moan and complain about how Naruto was lucky that he was able to ride on a Dragon. The pink haired slayer in front of me didn't seem too happy. I smiled at him and I patted his back trying to comfort him, that's what a good friend should do right?

"At least we got payed for that quest, right?!" I told him, and he just nodded. It had been a few day's since we did that mission to take out the 1000 bandits, we really didn't do anything, and I found it odd that Naruto didn't bother getting money for the mission, "And Naruto didn't, haha!" Natsu beamed up at hearing this.

"Ha! Yeah! Suits the bastard for being an asshole!" Natsu grinned at me, and I just smiled at him.

"Hey, has anyone seen Mirajane?" I turned my head to my right to see Erza asking for the white haired woman, she probably wanted cheesecake.

"No, it's odd.. maybe she's sick or something, she's here everyday!" Gray said in a thoughtful manner.

"Uh.. Gray! Your clothes where are they?!" I sweat-dropped as I told him.

"Crap! Where did they go now?!" I giggled as he looked around for them.

"Oh! Hey it's Mira!" I turned around once again when I heard Natsu say that to see the white haired beauty enter the guild, and I noticed she looked red/flushed, she had drool coming out of her mouth, and her dress was a bit ripped here and there, did she just come back from having hardcore sex or something I wondered!

"Hey, y-you don't look g-good! W-What's wrong with you?!" I notice Gray say as he walked towards her, looking at her, he stopped when he was a few inches away from her face.

To the shock of everyone in the guild including me, Mira reached and wrapped her arms around Gray while she smashed her lips against his, I could tell they were doing that tongue to tongue action as she rubbed her right leg against his, damn that woman must have been sexually frustrated, I thought.

Gray broke the kiss... and I noticed that he now looked like Mira, he looked to be in some sort of trance, his eyes, I could see nothing but lust in them, drool was coming out of his mouths. Then it all happened so fast as all hell broke loose within the guild. Gray and both Mira charged in their lust-filled trance at random guild members.

Within minutes pretty much everyone minus Natsu, Erza, Loke, and I were in the same sex-lusting trance.

"W-What the hell is going on?!" Natsu asked surprised.

"I don't know, b-but I think w-we should leave!" I replied shocked as well.

None of us needed to be told twice because they all started charging at us, and the four of us just ran out of the guild and out towards the street and the 4 of us were shocked! It was chaos out in Magnolia. People filled with that sex-lusting trance were chasing after people like us, who didn't have that lust in our eyes.

"W-What's h-happening?!" I asked, as we ran towards an alley, and hid behind some dumpsters.

"I don't know, but whatever it is, it's making them act like that!" Erza stated as she peaked out the alley and looked at the streets.

"They... are acting like Zombies!" Loke stated as he adjusted his glasses.

"Whatever the hell it is! We better stop it!" Natsu growled as he clenched his fists, "O-Our guild! Our friends we need to save them!"

Before I or anyone could say anything we heard Emergency sounds throughout Magnolia, and then someone speaking through a speaker.

**T-THIS IS NOT A DRILL! I REPEAT THIS IS NOT A DRILL! EVERYONE PLEASE STAY IN DOORS! A VIRUS SEEMS TO BE SPREADING AT A RAPID RATE INSIDE MAGNOLIA! A VIRUS THAT IS TRANSMITTED THROUGH A SEXY MOUTH TO MOUTH KISS! THIS VIRUS TURNS HUMANS INTO SEX-CRAVING ZOMBIES! THAT INSTEAD OF WANTING TO EAT BRAINS THEY'LL WANT TO FUCK THE BRAINS OUT OF YOU – MUAH!**

I heard a kiss as well as everyone and then we heard a female say this to the man who was just yelling through the speakers:

**Hmm! Come on big boy, give it to me hard and - **

The speaker line or whatever was cut off and I looked at Natsu, Erza and Loke.

"W-What's that in the sky?!" I looked at Natsu as he pointed at the sky, and then I turned and looked as well.

In the sky there seemed to be some sort of barrier or whatever started from Magnolia and it seem to be surrounding the city, I knew that wasn't a good thing!

"It's a magical barrier... it was placed around Magnolia that way nobody can get in, or out. It will stop the virus from spreading any further!" Erza stated as she looked at it.

"T-That's a g-good thing, right?!" I asked her.

"Hmm, sometimes, but in our case it could be bad – Lucy behind you!" Erza didn't finish what she was saying because she pointed behind me, I turned around and saw Naruto, he was drooling and before I knew it... he wrapped his arms around me and he pressed his lips against mines, I froze – t-this was my first kiss! I growled and pushed him back and then I swung and slapped him, Zombie or no Zombie he had stolen my first kiss! I wanted my first kiss to be under a Sakura Tree or something – but this was behind a freaking dumpster – wait! Shouldn't I have turned into a Sex-Craving Zombie by now?!

I looked at Naruto and he blinked before saying, "Oh, I thought you guys were Zombies, so I tried to blend in!"

"What?! BULLCRAP!" I yelled at him, he knew we weren't, he just wanted to kiss me. "I HATE YOU!"

"What's wrong with you, Lucky?" He raised his eyebrow as he looked at me, "It was just a kiss!"

"My FIRST KISS!"

"SO?!

"I WANTED IT TO BE SPECIAL!" I yelled at him, and he just blinked. Fucking Blinker! Can't he stop blinking? Before he could say anything, a load of the Sex-Craving Zombies found us, probably due to my screaming, I saw Naruto turn around and began running off, I couldn't help but run after him, and before I knew it Natsu, Erza and Loke were also running after the blonde.

"What the fuck?!" Naruto yelled as he turned around and looked at us, "Stop following me fairies!"

"We're not, asshole!" Natsu yelled at him, "We're just running away from the Zombies!"

Naruto ignored us after that and we continued running until at last the blonde stopped in another alley, we stopped as well. I turned around and I didn't see any zombies! Good! We were safe for now! Natsu walked towards Naruto and punched him in the jaw, my eyes widened, "N-Natsu!" I stuttered.

"That was for stealing Lucy's first kiss!" Natsu growled at Naruto. The blonde didn't bother punching back or anything, he just shrugged his shoulders, and I couldn't help but growl, that guy's nerve! The blonde just turned and started walking away.

"W-Where are you going?!" I couldn't help but ask. "I-It's D-Dangerous to walk alone!" I saw the look on his eyes, he didn't seem scared or anything... unlike Erza, Natsu, Loke and I, he looked calm and collected, I couldn't help but wonder what the blonde was thinking, was he scared?

The blonde just ignored us and he was about to turn the corner of the alley, and within the blink of an eye, the blonde go punched in the jaw and he fell back on the floor, someone had punched him!

"What the fuck?! Gayeel!" I looked at the blonde as he got up, and then Gajeel a black haired man walked towards the blonde, his pants were ripped up, w-wait! Don't tell me he got attacked by the zombies as well? I looked at him more and saw blood on his hands, and blood on his legs, was he wounded.

"Oh, it's just you!" Gajeel said as he looked at the blonde, "I thought you were a Zombie!" I heard him say.

"What the hell are you doing here?!" Naruto questioned him, and I couldn't help but wonder about the same thing, what were the both of them doing here? They were supposed to be in Oak Town, right? 

"Stalking you! Well Juvia is stalking you and she dragged me around to stalk you as well, what pointless bullshit!" I couldn't help but sweat-drop at this. "AND IT'S GAJEEL NOT GAYEEL, IDIOT!"

"Whatever, Gayeel!"

"Grr! You want to die?!"

"Ha! Like you could do anything with those injuries of yours!"

Gajeel growled before he spoke, "It was that man's fault... and my fault as well... if only I had checked my pants... if only!"

"What are you babbling about?!"

"Some asshole from the guild, I am guessing it was that bastard Totomaru, he freaking put bacon INSIDE my pockets! When I was walking 6 freaking dogs attacked me – WHAT THE HELL! YOU'RE NOT EVEN PAYING ATTENTION!"

"I DIDN'T ASK FOR YOUR LIFE STORY! THOSE INJURIES HAVE NOTHING TO DO WITH THIS ZOMBIE VIRUS ANYWAYS! SO WHO CARES?!"

I couldn't help but sweat-drop by watching me, I was about to speak when I saw a blue haired chick, she appeared out of no where, and she just gave me the creeps!

"**Naruto-Sama! YOU WILL HAVE MY BABIES SO KISS ME!" **I froze when I saw her charge at Naruto, she had the sex-craving look on her eyes.

Naruto backed up but she was pretty fast, and she managed to grab his hand, she was about to kiss him, when I saw Naruto grab her face, and he was pushing her back.

"Fuck no! Screw you!" Naruto said as he pushed her back.

"**Y-YOU WILL HAVE BABIES WITH JUVIA AND YOU WILL LIKE IT!" **

I Noticed Gajeel laugh at the scene, and the rest of us Fairy Tail Mages just watched, not bothering to help him, even though I felt like it. The blonde noticed Gajeel laugh and said, **"SECRET DRAGON SLAYER TECHNIQUE: SWITCHING KISS!" **my eyes widened when I saw him grab Juvia and then he smashed her face against Gajeel, their lips met and they engaged in a hot kiss.

"HAHA! WHO'SE LAUGHING NOW?!" I sweat-drop as the blonde said this, **"The ultimate Dragon Slayer Technique!" **the blonde then pushed them and both fell as he began to run off!

"Does he have no shame?! Those are his comrades!" Erza said as she watched him run off.

"I don't know! But I think we should get going!" I said as Erza and the rest nodded, those two Juvia and Gajeel would be up any moment now and I didn't want to be here when that happened, we ran after the blonde and I don't know why, but I had one question in mind:

**Is it the end of the world?!  
><strong>

**Note: Yeah... so yeah o.o a Sex-Craving Zombie arc, dunno if that has ever been done but the idea wouldn't leave me! So ha! Whatcha think?! **

**Anyways ;) enjoy and gimme feedback!**


	8. For All Manga Lovers!

**A/N: Holy crap! 17 reviews! The most I have every gotten! Almost like 400 follows and favorites combined! Thanks! You guys rock! I was going to answer questions and comments this chapter but I decided to do that next few chapters! Thanks again and please enjoy! Oh, I did last chapter 1st person point of view cause I wanted to try it out... this chapter will be 3rd person, yeah I like 3rd person better.. though I'll still be doing 1st person pov in future chapters! So enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing, if I did I wouldn't be here!**

**Chapter 8: For All Manga Lovers!**

Team Natsu followed Naruto... and they wondered where he was going, he didn't seem phased by the Zombie's. They continued following him, at last he stopped in front of some store, and he entered it. They entered as well to see Manga, it was a freaking Manga store. The blonde walked over to a random Manga section and he picked a random Manga before sitting down on the floor.

"Uh... what are you doing?!" Lucy asked the blonde, she couldn't believe it! He was here reading Manga while everyone were out there infected with some virus!

Naruto ignored her and just read his Manga, he stopped reading when Erza pulled out her blade and she pointed it up against his neck.

"Oh, you should put that toy away before you hurt yourself!" Naruto said as Erza glared at him, what was her problem.

"Your comrades, why did you do that to them? Don't you know the meaning of friendship?!" She growled at him.

"What's the big deal?" Naruto blinked as he asked her.

"A FREAKING ZOMBIE VIRUS! WE COULD POSSIBLY BE THE LAST ONES IN MAGNOLIA!" Lucy yelled at the blonde.

"Eh, this Sex-Craving Zombie virus is like the ice bucket challenge, everyone is doing it now-a-days, but after a while it'll fade away and nobody will be doing it, kinda like a trend!" Naruto stated in a matter of fact tone.

"W-What? What are you talking about?!" Lucy just didn't understand the blonde.

"Uh, guys... what's sex?" Natsu quickly just asked, getting all of their attention, "Is it some sort of cake? Are the Zombies craving Cake?!"

Erza and Lucy sweat-dropped, of course Natsu wouldn't know! He was pretty innocent.

"Hmm, I'll answer this!" Loke stated as he adjusted his glasses, "You see, Natsu, when a man gets aroused... he inserts his thingy inside woman's thingy... though the atmosphere for this to happen has to be just right, you know? Perhaps do it in a public bathroom or something?!"

"WHO DOES IT IN A PUBLIC BATHROOM?!" Lucy asked Loke.

Erza glared at Loke and he jumped back, she didn't like his explanation. She looked at Naruto and said, "Natsu... sex is when... hmm.. how do I say this in a way he'll understand?"

Naruto blinked before speaking, "Natsumi, every man has a dragon in his pants... and when that dragon gets angry, he get's bigger and bigger and all he wants to do is enter a nice tunnel, you see. All women have that tunnel, so the dragon enters her tunnel.. make sure its moist or wet.. and before you know it that dragon will have spit fire inside her -"

Erza kicked him and he flew and crashed up against a wall.

"WHAT THE FUCK IS YOUR PROBLEM, BITCH?!" Naruto yelled at her as he crashed on the wall.

"Your explanation was too vulgar! You have stained Natsu's innocent, that is unforgivable!"

"Hmph, THAT'S THE MOST UNVULAGAR WAY A MAN CAN SAY IT!"

Before anything else could be said Lucy yelled, "Guys! Zombies!" Naruto and Erza looked out the store windows to see a load of Zombie headed towards them, Loke quickly locked the door, as the Zombies got closer and closer, and at last they all stood outside the store. Looking inside, they were all drooling.

"**I got the big boob'd blonde one, muahaha!"**

"**I'll take the red-head then , muahah!"**

"**I'll take the girl with pink hair!" **

"WHAT THE HELL?! I'M A DUDE!" Natsu yelled at the Zombies.

Before anything could be done or said, a freaking Club smashed through the glass, and in the blink of an eye Gajeel from earlier appeared and he looked at Lucy and Erza with lust, he charged at Lucy and was about to kiss her when Naruto yelled, **"Fire Dragon's Manga Throw!" **Erza looked at Naruto and the Manga he had he blazed it with fire, and then he threw it with great force and speed, the firey Manga hit Gajeel's face and he flew backwards out the store once again, crashing into other sex-craving zombies in the process!

"Hey good idea! Let's use these Manga as fire power! We can't use Magic and hurt the civilians – so this is the only WAY!" Erza yelled as he got a bunch of Manga and threw them at the Zombies.

"Aye!" Happy said as he too picked up a Manga, he span around and then he let go and it hit one in the face, that Zombie fell back on the floor and remained knocked out.

As they fought off the Zombies Naruto noticed a back door on the store and he opened it up to reveal and alley, he grinned and walked out. Unnoticed by any of those Fairy Tail members, the blonde then quickly walked towards one end of the alley. He looked out the street and while doing so he noticed that out of the huge town's Clock a freaking cannon was coming out.

"Hmph, not everyday you see a cannon coming out of a freaking town's clock, should I check it out?" Naruto asked himself. Before he could talk to himself more, the back door of the Manga store burst open to reveal Natsu and Lucy running towards the blonde behind them was Erza, Loke and the other zombie's, it seemed the other Zombies had turned Erza and Loke into Sex-Craving Zombies!

"AYYYE ERZA IS GONNA KILL US! RUN NATSU! RUN!" Happy yelled as he flew over Natsu and Lucy.

"NARUTO THERE YOU ARE BASTARD! YOU WERE GONNA DITCH US HUH?" Natsu growled at the blonde, "WELL WE BRING YOU SOME ZOMBIES!"

Naruto just said, "No thanks!" and as Natsu got closer to him, he kicked the pinkette's face, causing Natsu to fly backwards and towards the crowd of Zombies. Naruto didn't have to to see what was going to happen to him because he began running towards the Town's clock, as he run he felt something behind him, he turned his head slightly to the size to see Lucy.

"Oh! Lucky, surprise, surprise! I'd expect you to be one of the first to turn into a Sex-Craving Zombie!"

Lucy glared at Naruto, "You're a coward! Because of you all my friends turned into Zombies, what kind of main character are you?!"

"I recall you guys following me, it's on you!" Naruto just said as he continued running towards the town's clock.

Lucy stopped running, he was right... they all followed him from the start, she thought whether she should continue following him or head somewhere, she was scared of the Zombies so she growled and ran after the blonde, it seemed that it was only them two, she was about to head back when she saw the huge pack of Zombies getting closer to her.

"W-Wait for me!" Lucy yelled as she ran after the blonde. At last both arrived to the huge town clock and Lucy asked, "What are we doing here?!" Naruto ignored her and he kicked opened the door that led all the way to the top of the clock, they ran all the way up some long ass stairs to the top, and at last both arrived to the top to see a man in glasses, odd looking eyes that looked like that of snake eyes. In the corner of the room there was a tied up female with a rocket next to her. She seemed to be sleeping, or knocked out.

"Kuku, seems there was some none-infected humans after all, impressive! But you won't be stopping me from infecting the whole world under this virus, kukuku!" The man with glasses laughed as he looked at Lucy and Naruto.

Naruto blinked and spoke, "What are you babbling about, four-eyes?!"

"I'M NOT A FOUR-EYES! I'M KABUTO! IT WAS I WHO STARTED THE VIRUS TO -"

"Blah blah whatever! Tell it to someone who cares!" Naruto interrupted him as he shrugged his shoulders.

"W-Why you little -"

Before Kabuto could finish the woman in the corner of the room woke up and said, "Stop him! He's going to destroy the barrier with the cannon! If that happens the virus will spread all over the world! I have the cure here in this rocket, once it's thrown into the cannon and fired up at the sky, a huge cloud will cover up the town that'll destroy the virus within the people!"

Naruto blinked, in times like this he'd rather just read Manga. Kabuto just smirked then laughed, "Too late, muahah!" as he pulled out a little remote control from his pocket and he pushed a red button, a shot was heard and then within a few seconds a explosion was heard and Kabuto laughed, "Haha! The barrier has been broken, you'll never stop the spread of the virus, too late!" he then clicked another button on the remote control and then... the cannon exploded and part of the clock exploded and the roof, Lucy and Naruto both got on the floor to not get caught in the explosion.

"I destroyed the cannon too, you're only hope to stop the virus is wasted, give up and become a Zombie, I'LL BE THE ALPHA ZOMBIE THAT'LL RULE OVER THE ENTIRE PLANET, MUAHAHA!"

"N-Naruto!" Lucy yelled as both got up to see the Zombies coming inside the clock tower, well it was no longer a clock tower because pretty much the entire clock had been destroyed, the walls, and the roof, so now the blonde was looking at the sky, there was no more barrier. "T-There really isn't a barrier!" Lucy said, she feared the end of the world had come... but that's when she saw something... she saw the calmness of Naruto's face as the Zombies circled both blonde.

Naruto looked at Kabuto as he walked towards the woman with the Rocket, He picked the rocket up and he spoke, "I don't give a damn if want to spread this virus all over the entire universe, I just want to peacefully read my Manga, But now... now all the freaking Manga inside my favorite Manga store are ruined because we used them on YOUR ZOMBIES – BUT THAT'S NOT THE POINT! THE POINT HERE IS IF EVERYONE TURNS INTO SEX-CRAVING ZOMBIES MY FAVORITE MANGA WRITERS WILL BE FUCKING THE FUCK OUTTA SOME HOT CHICK AND MY FAVORITE MANGA WON'T EVER GET FINSIHED – SO I'M DOING THIS FOR ALL MANGA LOVERS OUT THERE!"

Naruto blazed his right foot with fire, and he kicked the rocket like it was a foot ball, the rocket flew way up in the sky and then the blonde yelled, **"Fire Dragon's Roar!" **a beam of fire blasted out of his mouth and it headed for the rocket, the beam met the rocket and there was a huge explosion, and then within seconds a huge cloud of something pink covered Magnolia.

"N-NO FUCKING WAY MY PERFECT PLAN! I'LL KILL YOU!" Kabuto growled as he charged at Naruto. Naruto when Kabuto got close enough he grabbed Kabuto by his face and smashed him down against the floor.

"Hey! Naruto, they are no longer Zombies!" Lucy said happily as the people who were once Zombies groaned and asked, "What are we doing here?!"

Naruto ignored Lucy and picked up Kabuto by his shirt and dragged him, "BECAUSE OF YOU A LOT OF INNOCENT MANGA WERE DESTROYED IN THE PROCESS OF THIS CHAPTER! I WILL AVENGE THOSE MANGA! KUKUKU PREPARE TO SEE HELL ON EARTH!"

Kabuto gulped as Naruto laughed sadistically as he dragged him out the clock tower.

Lucy looked at Naruto, and she sweat-dropped. He was really weird. But she couldn't help but smile. Some people to no people would never know who saved them for this virus... but she would remember the day Naruto Uzumaki saved the town – no the world, not because he wanted to be a hero, or stuff but because he loved Manga.

**Note: Sooo, whatcha think? I actually got a bit of a writers block here.. so I am really not satisfied here lol I re-did this chapter like 3 times, blah but it's better to have an update than no update, right?! NEXT CHAPTER I START PHANTOM LORD ARC! I AM LIKE REALLY HOPING TO DO THAT ONE ;) **

**OH ALSO I MADE A NEW FICTION STORY IT'S CALLED "SIVER SOUL" IT'S A NARUTO/GINTAMA CROSSOVER... WELL KINDA! JUST READ IT IF YOU'RE A FAN OF BOTH OR JUST ONE! AND REVIEW IT! I COMMAND YOU! AND REVIEW THIS CHAPPIE TOO OR YOU'LL TURN INTO A SEX-CRAVING ZOMBIE, HAHAH!**

**ENJOY!**


	9. Fairy Hunt!

**Note: Thank you all of you who reviewed last chapter, I hope you like the Phantom Lord Arc, LordDeuce Style! Here I some reply to your comments and questions:**

** CeruleanKnight: Hmm, I actually had that in mind at first, but I have a bunch of other ideas for this arc, It could happen or it could not, who knows! XD**

**Xenter: I actually have a lot to say but nahh, so: Hope you find the story you're looking for! xD **

** DragonMaster: Eh, it was originally an arc I made to have them freaking bond and character develop! Ha! Nothing helps people bond more than a Zombie attack, right?! PLUS I already knew people would find It pointless or weird or not like it all, but it's all good, I will make more 'pointless' stuff like this in future chapters!**

**I know there's a lot more reviews to answer and reply to but that's all for now, haha as you can see, I suck at this!**

**Disclaimer: Don't own crap!  
><strong>

**Chapter 9: Fairy Hunt!  
><strong>

Gajeel and Naruto had been called up by their Guild Master Jose, a creepy looking man that has a pedo-bear like look on his face – or so Naruto thought, he didn't like the Master and the Master just creeped the hell out of him. Why they were being called up, Naruto and Gajeel had no clue.

"Naruto... Gajeel, I have a request for both of you!" Jose smirked at them evilly.

"Oh? What would that be?" Gajeel's right eye-brow rose.

"It is time to make our move on those of Fairy Tail, I want both of you to go over to Magnolia, and I want you to destroy their guild!" Jose told them with a evil smirk on his face, "We got a job request, Lucy Heartfilia, her father hired me – hired us to bring her back home, we'll get her alright but we will use this as an excuse to destroy them all, kuku!"

Gajeel smirked, "It's about time we showed them who's superior, right Naruto?!" Gajeel looked to his right and saw Naruto reading Manga, typical.

"Yeah, Yeah, whatever!" Naruto nodded as he read the Manga.

"Y-You weren't paying attention, were you?!" Gajeel sweat-dropped.

"Huh? I was he said something about having the hots for Lucy Heartfilia? Jose... you're too old for her, I won't judge, but you should totally try hooking up with some one your age, it's just creepy going after a way younger girl!" Naruto said as he looked at Jose.

Jose grew a tick mark and he snapped at Naruto, "Just get out of here!"

"Fiiine!" Naruto and Gajeel walked out of the guild.

When Naruto and Gajeel arrived to Magnolia it was night-time, they now stood in front of the guild, it seemed the guild was empty due to being so late. Gajeel smirked as he extended his right hand, and within seconds his right hand was a huge club. The metallic club extended and it crashed right through the guild. Gajeel wrapped the club around the guild, and soon the guild was destroyed due to his club, many metallic poles were sticking out, and Gajeel smirked in satisfaction after he was done. Naruto then walked in front of the guild and he touched the front door, he blazed up his hand with white fire, and soon the entire guild was covered in white fire.

"Lets go back home." Naruto then spoke as he began walking off.

"Nah, let's stay a few days, kuku this won't be enough to start a war, we'll have to hunt and hurt a few fairies before they get pissed and attack us!" Gajeel smirked.

"Eh, whatever, I'll be at the Manga store if you need me!" Naruto stated as he walked off.

**Next Day...**

"What the hell happened here?!" Natsu growled as Team Natsu arrived to Fairy Tail, to see their guild burned up and metal pole sticking throughout it. "WHO DID THIS, I'LL BEAT THEM TO A PULP!"

"Phantom Lord..." Team Natsu turned around to see Mira, she looked sad, "They did it while we were all gone... so thank god no one got hurt.

"This is an unforgivable act!" Erza clenched her fist, "But I am glad no one got hurt, that is all that matters!"

Natsu's eyes widened as he smelled the air, no doubt... the air, the familiar scent, he growled and he spoke, "That man... I'll get him, I don't care if we aren't allowed to go against our own kin like Igneel said, I'm going to beat him!" Natsu growled as he clenched his fist.

"Let's just go inside!" Mirajane smiled at them, "As long as no one got hurt, we should I be happy, right?!"

"No! We can't just let this happened to the guild and shrug it off, I say we go over to oak town and we show them never to mess with Fairy Tail!" Natsu growled.

"For once I agree with Flame-Brain, seems his brain isn't so useless after all!" Gray commented.

"Screw you, stripper!"

Once inside the guild they looked around, it was burned from the inside too, it was a miracle the guild hadn't collapsed yet. They walked down to the basement where everyone was at... some were drinking, while others were sulking, some were playing cards and the Master: Makarov was drinking, and he was highly intoxicated.

"OLD MAN! WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE, DRINKING?! WE SHOULD BE KICKING PHANTOM'S ASS!" Natsu growled at Makarov.

"Natsuu! D-Don't worry about ittt!" Makarov said intoxicated, "It will onllly drug usss to their level! Only cowards attack at nighttt!"

Natsu was about to protest when Erza glared at him causing him to stop, "Natsu! Enough, we must obey the Master's wishes!"

The pinkette sighed and nodded and ignored them as they talked, he was too busy thinking about Naruto. It was time some one some sense into him, and he would be the one to do so!

"Yeah, you guys should stick in groups! Phantom Lord members might still be around, it would be a lot safer if you stuck together!"

"Alright, we will, Natsu, Gray today we are crashing at Lucy's place, okay?!" Erza glared at both of them in case they tried protesting.

Both nodded as Team Natsu began walking out of the guild as soon as they reached outside Natsu spoke, "I'm going to pack some clothes, I'll be at your place later Luce!" Natsu grinned at her and then ran off... however he wasn't planning on packing some clothes he had another thing in mind.

**With Naruto...**

Naruto had been at the Manga Store the entire day until it closed down, the sun was beginning to set as the blonde walked around town, it seemed everyone was going to their homes and there only seemed to be a few walking around. The blonde enjoyed the peace and quiet as he walked around, however he stopped walking when he heard his name being called behind him.

"Naruto, you bastard!" Natsu yelled at Naruto as he walked towards the blonde, "I'm going to make you pay: **Fire Dragon's Roar!**" Natsu shot a beam of fire that headed right towards the blonde, Naruto stood still and the beam hit him. The blonde didn't fly back or anything and the flames didn't seem to hurt or damage him.

"You do realize – your flames won't -" Naruto began to speak but was interrupted when Natsu appeared in front of him and punched his jaw as hard as he could.

This time Naruto flew backwards, but he did a back-flip and landed on his feet, only to have Natsu in front of him again, the pinkette tried kicking his face but Naruto blocked the attack with his arm, while Natsu swung his blazing left fist this time. Naruto jumped back and Natsu leaped at him, swinging his right fist.

"I WILL NEVER FORGIVE YOU!" Natsu yelled as he entire body was now covered in flames.

"Hate me! Detest me! Cling to that hatred then defeat me, then use that hatred to survive this rotten world!" Naruto spoke, causing Natsu to get more pissed.

"Shut up! Just shut up!" Natsu growled as he threw punches, kicks at the blonde. Only to have Naruto block or dodge.

After a while Naruto used re-equipped magic and Natsu noticed a wooden Katana appeared on the blonde's hand. Naruto without a second of thought swung his Katana and he hit Natsu's face, the pinkette flew to the side, only to have Naruto strike at him. The blonde pierced his shoulder with the wooden Katana as he pinned Natsu to the wall.

Natsu growled and tried getting himself free but couldn't because Naruto kept him really pinned against the wall. Naruto then lighted his left hand with black fire and he smashed his hand against Natsu's face. Natsu yelled in pain as he felt the black flames burning him, but he used his right foot and he kicked Naruto's ankle, the blonde fell to the floor and Natsu yelled, **"Fire Dragon's Kick!" **

Natsu's blazing foot connected with Naruto's face, the blonde flew backwards and crashed inside a store. Natsu jumped once again towards Naruto, he was mad and all he could think of was making Naruto pay. The pinkette entered the store and he didn't see Naruto, he looked around and the blonde was no where in sight, he turned around and his eyes widened. Naruto stood in front of him and yelled, **"Fire Dragon's Roar!"**

A beam of black fire hit Natsu and he flew backwards, he crashed through the store and out to another store. Natsu growled once he stopped flying through stores and he got up, only to have Naruto appeared in front of him, Naruto picked him up by his neck with his right and and with his left hand he punched the pinkette's stomach.

Natsu coughed blood and he tried punching Naruto but the blonde dodged his punches, Naruto then kicked him and Natsu crashed up against the wall.

"Hmph, you fairy losers are going down!" Naruto grinned darkly as he began walking away.

"NARUTOOO! FUCK YOU!" Natsu yelled as he now ran at the blonde.

Naruto quickly turned around and he striked at Natsu. Natsu felt Naruto's wooden blade pierce his right hand, but the blonde didn't stop there he then stabbed the wall with his blade. Now Natsu was stuck up against the wall, his hand on the Katana and the wall deep inside a random stores wall.

The pinkette was about to speak again when Naruto heel-kicked his face... Natsu began seeing darkness. The last thing he saw before seeing darkness was Naruto's back...

"Haha! I got 3 fairy fucks, I crucified them at that shitty park!" Gajeel grinned evilly as he met up with Naruto, "How about you?!"

"I destroyed that Salamander, these skies aren't big enough for 2 fire dragons!" Naruto said darkly before looking at Gajeel, "In fact the sky will be all mines, so watch your back, RedFox!"

Gajeel just smirked evilly and replied, "Likewise, asshole!" as both walked back to Oak Town.

**Note: Yep.. so what did you think? XD Good? Bad? Eh?! So yeah I hope you guys enjoyed ;)**


	10. Did You Forget Your Promise?

**Note: Chappie Ten here, enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or Fairy Tail!  
><strong>

**Chapter 10: Did You Forget Your Promise?  
><strong>

"I wonder why Natsu didn't come back last night!" Lucy wondered while, Team Natsu minus Natsu left her apartment.

"That flame-brain must of fallen asleep at his house or something, you know him!" Gray stated as they walked.

"Aye! That's Natsu for you!" Happy grinned.

Erza stayed silent and spoke, "Something doesn't seem right..."

They all continued walking in silence as they walked through a park in Magnolia, as they walked they saw a crowd of people huddled up around a tree whispering among themselves. Team Natsu wondered what was happening so they headed towards the crowd and their eyes widened. In front of them was Team Shadow Gear, Droy and Jet were crucified on tree branches while Levy was crucified on the trunk, the Phantom Lord Guild Mark was written on her tummy.

"T-Those bastards!" Erza yelled angrily.

"W-Why would they do this?! Levy... Droy... Jet!" Lucy looked at the floor.

"This has gone too far!" Gray growled as he clenched his fist.

They turned their heads when they heard their Master speak, "I can stand and watch them destroy the guild... BUT I CANNOT SIT THERE AND WATCH AS THEY HURT ONE OF MY CHILDREN... FAIRY TAIL WE ARE GOING TO WAR!" he yelled at last.

"Oi, look what Phantom Lord did to these Fairy Tail!"

"Yeah, I feel bad for them!"

"No kidding!"

"I think that Salamander got it worst!"

"What do you mean?!"

"Didn't you hear? Someone found him inside a store knocked out, the place was destroyed, and he was heavily wounded... they took him to the Magnolia Hospital, they say he's not waking up, and he's under some coma!"

"Oh who could of done that to the great Salamander?!"

"Apparently, it was Phantom Lords member Naruto Uzumaki."

Makarov's and Team Natsu's eyes widened at hearing this, no! It couldn't be right? Natsu was way too strong to get coma right?! Erza growled and Lucy dropped on her knees, Makarov was about to blow out a fuse. It had to be a rumor right? It just had too! So they quickly freed Team Shadow Gear and quickly took off to the hospital.

**At Hospital...**

"Oh.. my god! Natsu!" Lucy fell on her knees crying when she saw Natsu.

"Flame-Brain! WAKE UP!" Gray yelled while tears left his eyes as well, "I'm the one that's supposed to defeat you!"

Erza was frozen, in front of her was Natsu, some of his clothes were burned, he had burn marks on his face, his shoulder was wounded as well as his hand, and he just wouldn't wake. She too fell on her knees... she couldn't believe this... Naruto, was Naruto trying to kill him?!

"He will pay for this!" Erza growled as she clenched her fist, "I will make sure of this!"

"It's hard to believe both were raised by the same dragon!" Gray stated as he looked at Natsu.

Makarov was crying, and snot was coming out of his nose, how could someone be so cruel to their own kin?

"Hmm, it amazing..." They all turned around when they heard a nurse, "The person who did this... they beat him to an inch of life and death... purposely, what a scary opponent!"

They stayed silent and Makarov spoke, "Let's go, we're going to make them pay!"

"Um... I'll stay here with Natsu.." Lucy spoke as she looked at the floor, they all nodded and walked away...

**With Naruto...**

"Naruto, you will be their target... kuku almost killing one of their members, the Master will definitely after you!" Jose smirked evilly at Naruto through a projection.

"Hmph."

"There's been a change, I know you can't defeat him, but I want you to kill him, that damn old man!" Jose growled, how Makarov pissed him off.

"Screw you!" Naruto snapped at Jose, "You creep, if you want him dead kill him yourself!"

"It's an order!" Jose commanded Naruto.

"I don't give a damn!" Naruto said, he wasn't a murderer.

"Why don't you want to kill him? You practically almost killed the Salamander!"

Naruto stayed silent and Jose spoke, "Stall him then for as long as you can then, kuku!" Naruto could see evilness in Jose's eyes, and just nodded...

**With Igneel..**

Igneel the Fire Dragon King had been watching Naruto and Natsu ever since they first met up. He had been watching them through a magical crystal Lacrima, and he was not happy with the way Naruto was acting, he wasn't happy when he saw that Naruto had gone as far as to place Natsu in a coma... but Igneel blamed himself for this.

"**Naruto... why... why are you acting like this towards Natsu? Do you want him to hate you? What are you thinking...? I shouldn't have told him that.." **Igneel spoke to himself as he remembered.

**[Flash Back] **

Igneel was ready to leave Natsu and Naruto, he didn't want to go but he had to. He looked at Natsu who was sleeping besides him. The great fire Dragon covered the pinkette with his wing to keep him warm. Naruto on the other hand was sleeping up against a tree like usual, that idiot. Igneel looked at both and he stood up. It was time.

"Hmph, lizard-breath, leaving us, eh?!" Igneel froze when he heard Naruto speaking.

"**Yes..."**

"I don't care if you leave or not bur you're gonna make pinkette here cry, and it's going to be troublesome!"

Igneel looked at Naruto and asked, **"Naruto... do you care about Natsu?"**

Naruto blinked and spoke with honesty, "He can be annoying, and irritating... but I guess that's how all older brothers see their younger brothers... um... yeah... don't worry.. I'll... protect... him... for you.. while you're gone... I promise... I don't break... promises... BUT DON'T TELL HIM OR I'LL KICK YOUR ASS!"

Igneel nodded as he chuckled and spoke with seriousness, **"Kid, I wasn't going to tell you this... but do you know why your flames are black? Because... you have the Flames Of Darkness..."**

"Flames Of Darkness?"

"**Yes... Naruto... A Fire God Slayer has black flames... but prophecy... foretold of a Dragon Slayer with black flames, will rise to rule over the dragons... the prophecy also speaks of the younger brother of the one who has black flames... You Naruto... are destined to kill Natsu..."** Igneel looked at Naruto's blue eyes and the blonde didn't look scared, or surprised or anything.** "In killing him you will unlock the ultimate Dragon Slayer power... that's what the prophecy says... I didn't want to believe it... but it seems its true..."**

"Hmph, whatever!" Naruto shrugged his shoulders, "I don't see why you told me this, I don't care for shitty prophecy's you shitty dragon!"

Igneel looked surprised and he smiled, "Take care, kid!" as he took off flying.

**[Flash-Back End]**

Naruto and Natsu weren't the closest of friends or brothers but Igneel noticed Naruto had grown distant from him over the years. He had changed a lot ever since he told the blonde. Was the blonde actually going to kill Natsu? Or was he trying to get distant from Natsu and get the pinkette to hate him, that way the pinkette could kill him with no regrets, if Naruto ever did try killing him?! This all gave him a headache, and it was time for him to have a chat with Naruto...

**Back To Naruto...**

Naruto was sitting down on the floor leaning back on a wall. He was on one of Phantom Lord's towers, that's where he and Makarov would fight, he knew he would not be winning this fight, but all he had to do was stall? Stall for what though? He wondered, and the evil look on Jose's eyes gave him the freaking creeps!

"_**Brat!"**_

Naruto's eyes widened when he heard Igneel inside his head.

"_What do you want?!"_

"**Did you forget your promise about protecting Natsu? What are older brothers for?! YOU bring shame to me Naruto, NARUTO IS YOUR KIN! AS DRAGONS AND DRAGON SLAYERS WE PROTECT OUR KIN – EVEN IF WE DON'T HAVE THE SAME IDEOLOGIES, VIEWS AND SUCH! YOU'RE PISS ME OFF BRAT – DON'T MAKE ME EAT YOU!"**

Naruto's eyes widened as he remembered what he said long ago to Igneel.

_He can be annoying, and irritating... but I guess that's how all older brothers see their younger brothers... um... yeah... don't worry.. I'll... protect... him... for you.. while you're gone... I promise... I don't break... promises... BUT DON'T TELL HIM OR I'LL KICK YOUR ASS!" _

"**You broke that promise last night, Natsu is in a coma, what's wrong with you?! Tell me is it because of the Dragon Prophecy? Are you trying to get Natsu to hate you?! what for? Is your plan to have him kill you, if you ever try killing him?!"**

Naruto stayed silent and Igneel sighed as he said, **"Let me tell you something a stupid annoying brat once told me "I don't care for shitty prophecy's you shitty dragon!" I hope you do the right thing!"**

Naruto no longer felt Igneel inside his head and he sighed as he heard a explosion at the first floor of the guild, the blonde stayed sitting there, Makarov would be here any moment now.

**Note: Yeah, was meant to be longer but yeah! I hope you enjoyed!**


	11. Blade Of Betrayal!

**A/N: Holy crap! 21 reviews last chapter, most I have gotten for a chappie! Thanks guys! BTW I wanted to answer questions and comments but that will take me a while and I am very busy, we are in the process of still movies, so a heads up if I am not updating in 1-2 weeks, means I am hella busy and I have no internet!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything, me no own, you no sue, kay?**

**Chapter 11: Blade Of Betrayal!**

"Where is Naruto?!" Gajeel heard as Fairy Tail members burst through the guild doors, it seemed the plan was working.

"Yeah where is he, we'll make him pay!"

Gajeel smirked and said, "Oh, I feel left out here... I should of killed that blue haired bitch instead!"

"Grr!" Erza growled as she charged at him. Gajeel jumped back and spoke, "He's at the highest tower in the guild, go get him!"

Makarov heard this and he charged off, he was going to make Naruto pay.

Erza was about to run after Makarov as well as a few others when Gajeel appeared in front of them, "If you want to go with your master, you'll have to go through me!"

They all charged at him... and so the war had begun! 

**Meanwhile...**

Naruto was sitting on the floor as he heard huge ass steps and a lot of destruction going on outside the room he was in. He was passing the time while reading some Manga. The blonde continued reading until the doors to the room burst – no broke opened revealing a short man and he looked enraged.

"You! It was you!" Makarov growled as he pointed at Naruto, "You hurt... you hurt the one I considered a grandchild, I cannot forgive you!"

"Oh, I always expected the Fairy Tail Master to be more bad-ass but you're just pathetic!" Naruto stated as he continued reading his Manga.

Makarov looked at the blonde, he had heard rumors him and Natsu were both brothers not related by blood but both two kids who were once taught and raised by Igneel, he looked at the blonde's blue eyes and they didn't look soft and warm like Natsu's they looked... cold, and calm.. and he could see evil in them.

Makarov extended his arm as he swung at the blonde, his eyes widened when Naruto just disappeared, and reappeared in front of him, the blonde was about to kick him when Makarov dodged his kick quickly and he jumped in the air, he did a 360 and was about the kick the blonde's head when Naruto jumped back, Makarov quickly charged after him as he enlarged his fist, the blonde dodged the first 3 punches but the forth Makarov landed the punch and Naruto flew across the room and crashed on the wall, the moment he crashed on the wall he yelled, **"Fire Dragon's Roar!" **

Makarov's eyes widened when he saw a beam of black flames headed towards him, the flames felt cold and wretched, with ease he dodged the attack and yelled, **"Ice Make: Dragon!"**

Naruto didn't have time to dodge as a Dragon made of ice flew right at him, the ice dragon crashed into him and it shattered. The blonde growled as he disappeared and appeared in front of Makarov again. The man saw this and he too disappeared, the blonde sensed the old man behind him so he quickly turned around as he swung his fist only to receive a punch to the face, the blonde flew backwards once again and crashed near a window.

_Damn, this guy is strong and fast! _Naruto thought as he saw Makarov looking at him, rage seen all over his face.

"Give up!" Makarov told him, "You, Jose and everyone, FAIRY TAIL WILL WIN!"

Naruto didn't reply I he sucked in air and then yelled,** "Fire Dragon's Dark Blast!" **Naruto blasted at him black fire and Makarov stood still, all he lifted was his right hand, as the fire got closer and closer to him it shrunk and shrunk until at last there was nothing, and Naruto's eyes widened, this guy was really strong!

"All of your attacks won't work on me – you're still 1000 years too early to defeat me!" Makarov stated as he looked at the blonde's face.

Naruto growled and charged at Makarov, **"Fire Dragon's Iron Fist!" **He ran at Makarov and swung at him, but the old man dodged with ease, until at last he enlarged his right hand and then grabbed the blonde's entire body. Naruto felt as the old man's grip tightened around him and he couldn't help but growl.

"Give up!" Makarov yelled at him.

"Hmph, never! I don't care how strong you are... because Phantom Lord will win!" Naruto growled as Makarov's fist tightened even more. The blonde tried escaping the old man's grasp when he got an idea, he ignited his entire body with black flames and now he was covered in flames as well as Makarov's hand.

"Kuku! You'll lose your hand first or I'll die first!" Naruto laughed darkly.

Makarov could feel his enlarged hand burning and he growl, it hurt badly but he wouldn't stop... not until Naruto gave up, but why wouldn't he give up?! Naruto realized the old man wouldn't let go so he used re-equip magic and within ten seconds ten sharp swords were floating in the air above Naruto and Makarov, Naruto smirked as the blades flew towards the older man. Makarov jumped back quickly and he threw Naruto at the blades that were headed towards him. Makarov's eyes widened when Naruto closed his eyes and without looking in mid-air he shifted and turned his body to dodge all the blades that now pierced the floor.

_This kid, no doubt. He could hold his own against Erza.. Laxus... maybe even Mystogan! _Makarov thought as he looked at the blonde. He was however snapped out of his thoughts when he felt something behind him.

"**Metsu!" **Makarov heard as he turned around to see a huge man. Makarov's eyes widened when a light appeared before him and before he knew it he felt his magic draining fast. The old man then felt a ton of pressure on him as crashed on the floor and broke causing him to sink to the lower level's of the guild before crashing on the first floor.

"Eh?" Naruto looked confused as he now walked toward Aria the man who had used Mestu and asked, "What the hell was that?!"

**"Metsu!" **Naruto heard again as he felt light appear around him, and he felt his magic draining away too. The blonde quickly jumped out of the lights way but it was too late because a lot of his magic had been drained away. The blonde felt as time had frozen, what the hell had just happened? 

"Naruto! Sorry!" Aria was crying, "I'm sorrry! it must be done!"

"Huh?" Naruto couldn't think straight, he was beginning to see darkness as a Projection of Jose appeared in front of him.

"My my what a shame Naruto, I liked you but this is for the better, it seems you've been keeping secrets from us.. my look what Gajeel found at your house?"

Naruto looked and saw that Jose had his Gold made of Dragon crap, "You had this and you didn't bother telling us? We could of used this gold to become even STRONGER YOU UNGREATFUL BRAT!"

Naruto stayed silent and Jose continued speaking, "In the end, none of us trusted you, you'd betray your own before anything, so I decided it was us who would betray you first, you already played your part here, you took down Salamander and the old man, too bad you won't be here to see Phantom Lord rise to the told, because Aria is about to put you out of your misery, kuku!"

Naruto stepped back as Aria walked towards him, the blonde growled as he stop and noticed a window behind him.

"So this is it, eh?" Naruto said as he looked at the floor, "Surprisingly, I don't feel the blade of betrayal, I guess I never considered you guys friends or anything, just a bunch of hungry powered losers!"

"WHAT DID YOU SAY BRAT?!"

"Phantom Lord can suck a fat one!" Naruto said at last as he flipped off Jose and then... he jumped out the window, breaking the glass window in the process.

"Naruuutoo!" Aria cried as Jose growled, that blonde had a knack for pissing people off.

"Don't mind him and stop your crying, he's dead anyways, he won't get far if he didn't die from that jump!" Jose stated as he looked at Aria, "Come back to HQ those fairies are running away now that the old man is defeated, there's no point in staying any longer!" Jose's projection disappeared, as Aria nodded and he too just vanished...

**Note: Eh, I know short, and probably not what many expected xD but enjoy, I WILL TRY TO MAKE NEXT CHAPTER WAYY LONGER AND IF I CAN I WILL POST ANOTHER CHAPTER TODAY!  
><strong>


	12. NOT A CHAPTER

**NOTE: HOLY FUCK! I AM BACK LOL FUCK YEAHHHH! THIS IS NOT A CHAPTER JUST ZAN UPDATE THAT I WILL BE POSTING A NEW CHAPPIE SOON! SO DON'T GIVE UP HOPE! I HOPE YOU ALL HAD A WONDERFUL THANKSGIVING ;} I WILL ALSO BE POSTING A NEW STORY UP HOPEFULLY TODAY SO BE SURE TO CHECK IT OUT... IT'LL JUST BE A FAIRY TAIL FANFICTION SO YEAH!**

**STAY COOL!**


	13. Don't Fuck With Me!

**Note: YO! FINALLY UPDATED THIS STORY! I HOPE EVERYONE ENJOYS THIS CHAPTER!  
><strong>

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything.**

**Chapter 12: Don't Fuck With Me!**

Naruto was gasping for air as he walked through the streets, he growled as he saw darkness. That asshole Jose, he should of seen it coming! The blonde walked slowly as he made it through an alley, he dropped down on the and laid beside a dumpster. The blonde knew he could possibly die if he didn't do anything about hit loss of magic. The blonde stayed there on the floor for what seemed for hours. His eyes started closing and at last he gave into the darkness that awaited him but not before seeing a familiar face...

When Naruto woke up, he was in the same spot as before. He blinked when he felt a lot of his magic back. The blonde stood up and dusted himself. What the fuck? How long was he asleep? How did his magic return?!

"Yo, seems you're awake!" Naruto turned his head and saw a silver haired man with a mask on his face leaning up against the alley wall.

"KAKASHI!" Naruto said surprised, "What are you doing?! Did you do this to me?!"

Kakashi nodded and spoke, "I gave you a Magic Pill that restored your magic, you could of died ya know?"

Naruto stayed silent and Kakashi continued, "I went over to your house, but it seems someone destroyed it, so I followed your scent and here we are!"

"So I guess you didn't come here to visit me, so what do you want?!"

Kakashi in a fake hurt tone said, "Aww, Naru-chan, I'm hurt that you would think that!"

"Good, I hope your heart aches!"

Kakashi chuckled before he spoke in a serious tone, "Your parents... they want you back home!"

"Oh?!"

Kakashi nodded and said, "When you barley a baby, your father and a man known as Jude Heartfilia, they made a contract... when his daughter Lucy Heartfilia turned 18, she and you would marry, however, Jude is desperate so he decided he wanted you to wed her as soon as possible, so you Naruto Namikaze Uzumaki are the fiance of Lucy Heartfilia!"

"HAHAHAAH!" Naruto just laughed at Kakashi, "Damn Kakashi, I knew you were funny, but not this funny!"

Kakashi's eyes narrowed and Naruto spoke, "Well see ya later, I have something I need to do!"

"Naruto!" Kakashi said his name, "Are you going to come back home, or am I going to have to fight you?!"

"I'll return." Naruto said without looking back, Kakashi could tell the blonde was smirking.

"I'll inform Kushina and Minato, try to be home within the end of this week!" Kakashi spoke before he disappeared.

Naruto looked at the sky, before heading to the place where Natsu Dragneel was.

**Magnolia Hospital...**

Naruto was in Natsu's room, the pinkette looked like utter shit. The blonde smelled the air, it seemed Lucy was here for a long time. Not only that but it seemed Phantom Lord members were also in the same room. They probably got Lucy, The blonde blinked before he told himself, **"Change of plans: I'm going to destroy Phantom Lord, kukuku!"**

Naruto then walked up to Natsu while he ignited his right hand with his white flames.

"Natsumi, it seems I played right into Fates hands, eh?" Naruto said as he looked at his white flames. "You and I are meant to fight until one of us dies?"

**[Flash Back]**

Naruto stood before a white fire dragon, the dragon was pretty much dying in front of him, the dragon seemed to be struggling to keep it's eyes closed.

"**Son of Igneel! You're the one I saw in my dreams, the one with Black flames, show them to me!"**

Naruto ignited his entire body, and he was covered with the black flames, the white dragon's eyes widened.

"**Such evil I sense from you, these white flames of mines were meant for the other son of Igneel, but I shalt give them to you... however eventually you'll have to give them your younger brother or these white flames will end up killing you, but for now it will balance you out, but once you give them to your brother, you'll have only those dark flames... and evil will surly consume you, how fast is up to you, kuku, fate is a bitch, isn't it?"**

Naruto didn't speak and white flames burst out of the white dragon and they surrounded the blonde, Naruto felt as the flames entered his body, and at last he saw the white dragon smirking until the little life he had in his eyes left his body and the dragon was no longer in this world.

**[Flash Back Ends]**

Naruto touched Natsu's head, and his white flames covered the pinkette's entire body, the blonde did this until he no longer felt the white flames inside his body. He looked at Natsu and he looked healed, and at peace. The blonde then walked away, it was time for revenge!

Erza Scarlet gasped for air as she fought Jose Porla, Phantom Lords guild Master, he was freaking powerful, and she was tired as hell. She had to do something or she would end up dying.

"Kuku, you looked miserable, let me put you out of your misery!" Jose smirked before he yelled, **"Dark Beam!"**

Out of his fingertips he shot out darkness beams that headed straight for Erza at quick speed, she growled and dodged them, however as she dodged she ended up tripping on a rock and she fell to the floor, she quickly got up but it was too late as one powerful beam headed right towards her, she growled and before anything could happen a wooden Katana appeared out of no where, and whoever owned it, swung and it hit her right in the face, she flew and crashed into a wall, her eyes widened when she saw Naruto, the beam that headed towards her, hit him right in the chest and he flew backwards and crashed unto a wall.

"YOU!" Erza and Jose both looked at the blonde, who was up against the wall, he was looking at the floor and his bangs covered his eyes, blood was dripping from the corner of his lip.

"You're supposed to be drained! You're not supposed to be here, you're supposed to be dead!" Jose growled when he saw Naruto.

Erza on the other hand was sweating like crazy, Naruto was here which meant she had to fight two super strong dudes at once, but why did he do that? She was confused and what was Jose talking about?

Naruto smirked as he brought up his face and looked at Jose, **"The only one who can kill me, is me!" **he said in a cold voice before he disappeared.

Jose's eyes widened when Naruto appeared in front of him, **"Fire Dragon's Roar!" **Naruto yelled as he shot out a beam at Jose, the Phantom Master flew backwards as he crashed into a wall – no through a wall, before he could land on the floor Naruto appeared behind him and yelled, **"Fire Dragons Punch! **he proceeded to punch the mans face, but Jose shifted his body and yelled, **"Darkness Beam!" **out of the palm of his hand a beam of darkness shot out and it headed towards Naruto, The blonde stood still and right before the beam could hit his face, he moved his head slightly and Jose's eyes widened, as the beam flew past him.

Jose looked at Naruto's eyes, and he growled, those eyes, they had no fear, no despair, they were just empty and cold. But then he smirked.

"You can't defeat me, Naruto, kukuku we both know this! I'm on a totally different level!" Jose then smirked as he began glowing blue, and the pressure in the room increased.

Naruto didn't seemed worried and he spoke, "I'm Naruto Uzumaki, a badass Fire Dragon Slayer, DON'T FUCK WITH ME!" his black flames burst out of him and he looked at Jose evilly.

Both stood still... and at last both charged at each other!

**Note: Was meant to be longer but yeah... What'cha think?!**


End file.
